SexyNoJutsu Gone Wrong!
by 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0
Summary: What happens when naruto dares some of the guys to try the sexy no jutsu and they can't turn back? full summary inside. GaaSaku ShikaTem NejiTen NaruHina KankIno
1. the problem

What if the guys (Gaara, Naruto, Kankurno, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee) try the sexy-no-jutsu but there is one problem they can't turn back! Only Kakashi and Tsunade know so what happens when they are given tour guides for their stay. Or that's the story until a cure is found. Pairings: GaaSaku NaruHina KanIno NejiTen ShikaTem

Disclaimer if I owned Naruto why would I waste time writing this story instead of making it an episode?!?!?!?!

**_'demon/inner'_**

_'thoughts'_

_**flashback**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

"I knew it! You're you scared aren't ya Neji." Naruto knew he was going to far but it WAS a double dare and Neji HAD to do it. With his signature grin he waited for a reaction.

"Shut up dope, everyone else has to do it too." Neji answered calmly, keeping his cool.

"NANI?!?!?!?!?" Everyone, excluding Gaara, yelled out. Gaara just gave Neji a glare and if looks could kill… well lets not even think about that.

"Its only fair." 'There's no way in hell I'm doing this alone' Neji determined to get everyone to do the dare with him.

"Come on guys it will only be ONE minute!" Naruto being his usual obnoxious blonde self shouted much to everyone displeasure.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru stated as he stared outside.

"Only one minute and we are NOT leaving this house, got it?" Kiba insisted.

"Yes! Feel the power of youth and call upon it as we take part in this youthful dare!" Lee exclaimed taking his good guy pose.

"Lee I dare you to not say 'Youthful' for a month." Sasuke smirked, he knew Lee wouldn't be able to but it was worth a try.

"I accept your dare and if I fail I will run 999999 laps around Kohana and if I fail to do that then…" Lee rambled on and everyone continued to block him out.

"Well who's going first?" Kankurno asked and got Lee to stop talking and everyone was thinking on who would go first.

"Whatever lets just get this over with already." Gaara was so ready to get away from all of these annoying people before he killed them all.

"OKAY, ON THE COUNT OF THREE!!" Naruto shouted, "ONE…TWO…THREE!"

Multiple poofs were heard as they all shouted "SEXY-NO-JUTSU!"

The house which belonged to Sasuke and he lived alone. Good thing too seeing as the house was soon filled with all the guys as beautiful nude women. All C or D cups and they all ran to the bathroom to look at themselves in the mirror, except Gaara who was now trying to resist the urge to look down at the new weight pulling down on his chest.

**'_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Look down man!!!! Come on this could be your ONLY chance to see a hot naked chick.' Shukaku yelled at Gaara._**

'_I'm not desperate enough to stare at myself as a girl you horny demon so shut up.'_

**'_Yea right you just want the first naked chick you see to be that hot pink haired medic nin.' Shukaku teased._**

'…_hn'_

"Gaara?!?!?!?!" Naruto waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" was the intelligent response from the Raccoon-container.

"Umm well, haha funny story you see can you change back into a guy?" Gaara then noticed all the guys were still in sexy-no-jutsu form and looked ready to kill Naruto.

"Hold on let me try. Release!" nothing happened. A/N I don't know if they say release or what not so deal with it haha .

"Troublesome Jutsu." Shikamaru sighed.

"Well let's get dressed and see if Tsunade can help us turn back." Kiba suggested.

---------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER ONE

Please review flames and everything accepted. This is my first story tell me what you think so far. ♥ thank you!!


	2. Getting Help

Well I'm not sure how many chapters I'll put up tonight but my goal is up to chapter 3. haha I'm glad you all like it so far thank you R&R hope you like this chapter!!

Disclaimer if I owned Naruto Gaara would have married Sakura!

Well before we get back to the guys and their, err... Problem here's the way each turned out in their sexy no jutsu form. :: Note they ALL have hour glass figure forms not like the gross skinny like normal not too big not too small okay?::

Naruto Shoulder length blonde hair bright blue eyes about 5'5" D cups He still has the whisker marks and such.

**Kankurno below the ear length brown hair, blackish purple eyes about 5'8" D cups has purple tattoo on face that's purple on his left cheek. It's a purple moon leaving a space empty in the middle that's in the shape of a star.**

**Lee shoulder length black hair with white streaks about 5'6" C cups green eyes **

Sasuke black hair with dark blue streaks throughout it ocean blue eyes about 5'7" C cups has the Sharigan symbol as a tattoo on his right shoulder

Neji same length hair but not tied at all lol I don't need to change it!! His eyes are pearl with a hint of blue. 5'8" C cups

Shikamaru mid-back length dark brown hair 5'7" his eyes are light brown D cups

Kiba shoulder length light brown caramel colored hair still has red tattoos grayish silver eyes 5'7" D cups

Now who you've all been wait for GAARA!!

Gaara lower back length red hair still has his jade eyes only more girly now. 5'5" still has **kanji symbol tattooed on him. D cups **

**Now onto the story!!!!!!!**

_**::Recap::**_

"_Umm well, haha funny story you see can you change back into a guy?" Gaara then noticed all the guys were still in sexy-no-jutsu form and looked ready to kill Naruto._

"_Hold on let me try. Release!" nothing happened. A/N I don't know if they say release or what not so deal with it haha ._

"_Troublesome Jutsu." Shikamaru sighed._

"_Well let's get dressed and see if __Tsunade__ can help us turn back." Kiba suggested._

_**::End recap::**_

"Right let's get going." Neji ordered as he put his hand on the door handle and began to turn it.

"WAIT!!!" Sasuke yelled as he ran over and swatted Neji's hand away from the door.

"What is it Uchiha?" Neji spat out.

"Um well were all kind of naked still" Naruto smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh… right. Where did your clothes go?" Kiba scrunched up his err… her face in confusion.

"Well they disappear with the jutsu so uuuhhhh heh we don't have any thing to wear." Naruto explained.

"This is too troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Why doesn't some one just call her?" Gaara suggested.

"Right! Only Sasuke doesn't have a phone." Lee exclaimed.

"So, to Sasuke's closet!!" Kankurno shouted like a school girl. Hehehe 

insert everyone sweat drop and 'you gotta be kidding me' faces

Sasuke's closet consisted of multiples of the one outfit he wore in the beginning of the series (before he left).

"Heh heh well I haven't had time to get new clothes lately." Sasuke replied awkwardly.

"whatever lets just get these on and poof over there." Kiba insisted.

They all got dresses in Sasuke's clothes and it looked like Sasuke's rabid fan girls broke into his house and stole his clothes so he wouldn't have anything to wear.

_**At the Tower**_

"Um hello can I help you ladies?" Shizune questioned.

No response. It took the guys a few minutes to realize she was speaking to them.

"Oh! Um yea we would like to see the Hokage please its very important." Gaara answered for the guys so Naruto didn't blow their cover by being well, Naruto.

"One moment please." "Lady Tsunade there is a group of girls who would like to speak with you." Shizune timidly told her.

"Well send them in!" yelled the unmistakable voice of Tsunade herself.

Once in the room the guys explained there situation to her and she listened intently, once they finished she started laughing so hard she was holding her stomach with tears in her eyes.

"Okay let me get this straight this is all Naruto's fault and you need my help to turn back into guy's right?" Tsunade said trying hard to control her laughter after getting adorable girly glares from Gaara and Neji.

"YES SO HURRY UP ALREDY I DON'T WANNA BE A GIRL! AN I HAVE TO PEEEEE!!" whinnied Kiba.

They all took a step away from Kiba as he whimpered.

"I'm not sure what I can do just yet but I assume you don't want anyone to know of this correct?"

"Yes." Kankurno said as if it was most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I'll ask Kakashi if he knows a cure and that will be the only other to know of this please take a seat and Kiba the bathroom is over there." Tsunade explained and pointed to the right.

"But…but I'm a girl!! I don't know how girls... do this!" Kiba was confused.

"Just sit then wipe not hard." Tsunade laughed.

"You called?" Kakashi appeared in a whirl of leaves.

-The story was explained to Kakashi-

"Ahh I see. Well I don't know a cure but I'll try to find one soon. Until then what are you going to call yourselves? Seeing as you have to be around town. What will we say is going on now that the guys are missing." Kakashi questioned everyone in the room.

"It's and exchange program and we could give them guides or something. Hmm as for names what will they be?" Tsunade told the guys.

Well that's the end of chapter two! Hope you liked it. I'm going to have trouble with the names so if you have any ideas that would be great! Haha ♥ please review and any suggests are welcomes thank you all for reading this!! ♥


	3. Meeting The Girls

Hello my wonderful readers!!! Thank you for reading this I'm so excited that so many of you like it! Well I won't keep you waited on to the story!! P.S. the names of some of the guys belong to darkcrystalwings including Sasuke and Neji's. Sakura LOVE shadow came up with Gaara's.

Sasuke Sakina

Gaara Ai means love 

Neji Neijl

Kiba Rei means polite and well behaved 

Shikamaru Tobikuma Means flying cloud 

Kankurno Gin Means silver 

Lee Cho means butterfly 

Naruto Isamu means vigorous, robust, and energetic 

Disclaimer why do I even need this you should all be smart enough to know I don't own Naruto already..

_**::Recap::**_

"_You called?" Kakashi appeared in a whirl of leaves._

_-The story was explained to Kakashi-_

"_Ahh I see. Well I don't know a cure but I'll try to find one soon. Until then what are you going to call yourselves? Seeing as you have to be around town. What will we say is going on now that the guys are missing." Kakashi questioned everyone in the room._

"_It's and exchange program and we could give them guides or something. Hmm as for names what will they be?" Tsunade told the guys._

_**::End Recap::**_

"Errrm we haven't thought about those yet…" Naruto admitted.

"Very well, Sasuke you are now known as Sakina, Neji your new name will be Neijl, Gaara you will be Ai, Kiba you will be Rei, Shikamaru you will be Tobikuma, Kankurno you will be Gin, Naruto you will be Isamu and Lee you will be Cho. Understand?" Tsunade told them.

"Hai." They replied in unison.

"Time to meet your guides are you ready boys? Haha I mean girls." Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

The door opened and there stood Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari and…Karin?!?!?!!? What was SHE doing there?? Oh well.

"You wanted to see us Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"yes well you see a few of the guys became part of the exchange program between Kohana and a few neighboring villages and these girls took their places so you will have a mission to show them around Kohana and your partner will stay with you at your house." Tsunade explained while drinking a bottle of sake.

"Umm okay?" Ino didn't understand but she wasn't going to let anyone know that.

"She means were going to be hanging out with some new girls while they take the place of some of the guys from our village." Tenten explained to Ino quietly.

"Oooh! Okay haha that's cool." Ino giggled.

"Sakura you are with Ai and Cho, Ino you are with Gin, Tenten you are with Nejil, Hinata you are with Isamu Rei, Temari you're with Tobikuma, Karin what are you doing here? Oh well I guess you can be with Sakina." Kakashi said.

"Okay so who's who?"

"I'm Ai." Gaara said secretly wanted to kill lee.

'_Damn it Sakura was just supposed to be with me!'_

'_**Haha jealous are we? Don't worry that wannabe ninja turtle won't even get a chance with OUR blossom'**_

'_Yea right.. Wait OUR? Since when was she ours we haven't talked to her since the forest of death where she thinks we tried to kill her.'_

'_**we'll just explain we didn't want her to get hurt and she could be in the fight.'**_

'_Whatever'_

While Gaara and Shukaku argued everyone got introduced and when asked why they were wearing Sasuke's clothes they came up with, it was cute' as their excuse.

Well that's it for now evil school . well I'll update soon I hope the names aren't too random. ♥ tell me what you think Review and you'll get COOKIES and ummm other stuff.


	4. The Mall

Well sorry these chapters are kind of short. And as for the lame excuse about the clothes it comes up in this chapter haha because really no offence but Sasuke has an ugly outfit.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_**inner/demon'**_

When it says _'girls'_ it means the guys okay I'll probably mess that up a lot.

Disclaimer I own nothing except the concept of the story, I think…….

While Gaara and Shukaku argued everyone got introduced and when asked why they were wearing Sasuke's clothes they came up with, it was cute' as their excuse.

"Cute… nice excuse we'll talk later." Sakura winked at them.

Sasuke sweat dropped and was pretty mad. _'What does she mean nice excuse…? DOES SHE KNOW WERE THE GUYS!?!?!'_

"Priceless, simply priceless." Kankurno giggled. (A/N haha Kankurno giggle?) What was priceless you're wondering? The faces Sasuke was making while talking to himself and Kankurno was video tapping! Where he got the video camera we will never know.

As Tsunade told the girls to take them shopping and gave each girl $1000, well $2000 to Sakura and Hinata because they have two _'girls'_. (a/n idk how much they would get but the guys err girls need a WHOLE new wardrobe.)

"Yay! Come one Gin LETS GO SHOPPING!" Ino shouted a little too loud.

'_**MY EARS!!! AHHH you would think I'd get used to it seeing as you're my container but that blonde is crazy!"**_ _'Kyrubbi just be glad we aren't paired with her.__**' 'Your right, we have the cute shy one. Are you ever gonna take her as your mate?'**__ '…mate?... WHAT NO NO NOOO I like Hinata but 1. I'm a girl at the moment 2. She doesn't like me.' __**'You have got to be kidding me its obvious she loves you kid.'**_

"Um Isamu are you ready to go?" Hinata smiled shyly and didn't make eye contact. (a/n She's shy but doest stutter anymore okay?)

"Oh uh yea lets go Rei." Naruto/Isamu said smiling and surprisingly calm.

"Ino wait we can all go to the mall together!!" Sakura called after her.

"After shopping we can have a sleepover at Sakura's house and watch scary movies." Tenten exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go already." Temari said while losing her patience.

"Race ya!" Karin yelled and grabbed Sasuke/Sakina and ran. Aww, poor Sasuke.

"Then it's settled we're walking." The girls, yes even Hinata, laughed.

So the girls and the _'girls'_ walked together as the guides showed some of the land features and history of Kohana to the new _'girls'_.

"We're almost there so any questions?" Hinata asked the group.

"No." Neji/Neijl answered.

"Duh duh duh duuuh duuuh duuuuuh!!!!! THE KOHANA MALL!" and overly hyper Ino yelled.

"Hey Gin. Pssst Gin." Sakura tapped Kankurno/Gin on the shoulder, "Sorry about Ino you'll have a long day here at the malls she acts like Choji in a potato chip store."

"Come on Gin the mall closes in like 6 hours we have to work fast." Ino giggled like a psychopath out of jail.

'_Oh Kami help me please'_ Kankurno/Gin pleaded.

They went to the food court and set a time to meet up at in the spot they stood. They went their different ways.

With Sasuke/Sakina and Karin

"OMG Sakina this is SO cute try it on!" Karin shrieked and it sounded like nails on a chalk board. shiver

"No I don't want to own a pink dress." Sakina argued.

"Please!!! Oh please oh please oh ple…" Karin stopped when Sasuke/Sakina took the dress and stomped to the dressing room.

"Yay!" Karin said and grabbed a lot of clothes and got it the dressing room with him/her.

"Uh…erm Karin isn't there other rooms? Heh heh…?" Sasuke/Sakina asked nervously.

"Yea but these are all clothes for you to try and you weren't wearing a bra so I got a few and I didn't know if you needed help." Karin said almost TOO innocent.

"Ummm I got it…" _'Not'_ Sasuke/Sakina answered unsure.

"Okay call if you need me I'll get more clothes!" Karin yelled.

'_Oh Kami help me.'_ Sasuke thought.

With Hinata Naruto/Isamu Kiba/Rei

"Um well where would you like to go Isamu and Rei?" Hinata questioned quietly.

"Um I don't care what's a good store around here?"

"Lets eat!" Naruto/Isamu exclaimed while twirling his/her hair trying not to say Dattbayo.

"We're meeting up with everyone in two hours to eat. Let's go to Forever 21 okay?" Hinata suggested.

"Okay" Naruto/Isamu and Kiba/Rei said. Hinata linked arms with them as they tried doing the 'Wizard Of OZ' skip walk thing to the store.

With Tenten and Neji/Neijl

"So what store do you want to hit first?" Tenten asked.

"Um Pac-Sun I guess." Neji/Neijl answered.

"THANK YOU!! I'm so glad you didn't say Hollister or w/e those stores bother me so much." Tenten exclaimed as she hugged Neji/Neijl.

Neji began to blush but quickly shook it off. He was the mighty NEJI HYUGGA for crying out loud! He didn't blush.

"Your welcome?" Neji/Neijl said.

With Temari and Shikamaru/Tobikuma

"So what store should we go to first fan girl?" Temari asked uninterested thinking that the reason they all wore the Uchiha's clothes were because they were part of his world wide fan club or something.

"First off I am not a fan girl and secondly this whole mall is too troublesome." Shikamaru/Tobikuma sighed.

"Did you just say troublesome?" Temari asked.

"Maybe why do you ask?" Shikamaru/Tobikuma teased.

"Well it's just this guy I like always said that and well……. haha I don't know why I'm telling you this you probably don't even know him." She stumbled to say.

"Um I don't mind listening its interesting." Shikamaru/Tobikuma said hoping she felt the same way he did about her.

"Another time we only have an hour before we meet up for lunch and if we don't have at least one bag we can't eat haha." Temari said rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh right how about there." Shikamaru/Tobikuma said pointing in a random direction that was conveniently rue 21.

"Okay let's go." Temari smiled.

With Sakura and Gaara/Ai and Lee/Cho

"So where to first and if you want a store like Abercrombie and finch or Hollister go with Ino. Haha" Sakura said sticking her tongue out.

"Where ever is fine with me Yout…" Lee/Cho got cut off by Gaara/Ai.

"Cho MENT to say it doesn't matter RIGHT Cho?" Gaara/Ai said giving the best glare he/she could.

"Haha of course right." Lee/Cho said giving his good guy pose in female form… AKWARDNESS tehe.

"Okay… what store?" Sakura Questioned.

"Um Hot Topic?" Gaara/Ai asked hoping she knew where it was.

"Perfect I need to get some clothes from there anyway!" Sakura smiled and linked arms with the too. Lee/Cho had hearts in his eyes and Gaara blushed but ignored it. Sakura wasn't paying much attention and luckily for them didn't notice.

END CHAPTER 4

I love you all and review please! Thank you ♥ hope you liked it


	5. The Hulk And Victoria Secret

Okay sorry these chapters are a little short but I'll try to update more/make them longer. And we get to find out the clothing each 'girl' got hahaha some will be weird but yea know what idc so muahaha. Sorry if they are OOC. Note Sakura and Ino are over Sasuke and

Sakura punk/unique

Ino prep

Tenten jock-ish

Hinata normal

Temari punk normal

Disclaimer I don't own shit!

::Recap::

"Okay… what store?" Sakura Questioned.

"Um Hot Topic?" Gaara/Ai asked hoping she knew where it was.

"Perfect I need to get some clothes from there anyway!" Sakura smiled and linked arms with the too. Lee/Cho had hearts in his eyes and Gaara blushed but ignored it. Sakura wasn't paying much attention and luckily for them didn't notice.

::End Recap::

"MUHAHAHA I want this shirt! No focus Sakura, focus!" Sakura debated with herself while they were searching throughout Hot Topic.

"Hey Ai if I get this would you wear it and let me borrow it?" Sakura called for Ai getting her puppy pout ready.

"Sure." Gaara/Ai said without even looking.

"Don't you want to see what kind of clothes I'm getting you that you have to wear the time you're here?" Sakura threaten.

Gaara/Ai turned around expecting to see some dumb girly shirt with something about 'I love guys' 'guys make great pets' or some female sided saying. What he saw was a black tank top with a red bubble like smoke on the front with 'ALAKAZAM!!' On the front in white letters and 'damn your still ugly' on the back.

"Yea that's fine." Gaara/Ai said, _'at least it isn't anything about guys or pink.'_

"Hey Cho! Look at this is soooooo cute! Do you like it?" Sakura said as she held up a purple shirt that look like you went paint balling in to and in black letters said 'I just killed a clown'.

"Um Sakura I'm afraid of clowns." Lee/Cho laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea but that doesn't mean you can't kill them. Your getting it anyway smile. Kay?" Sakura said and left no room for arguing.

"What about this Ai?" Sakura said hold up another black shirt that said 'why kill with kindness when you can use an axe?', "haha it reminds me of how you act kind of." Sakura giggled.

"Yea I like it." Gaara said and almost I repeat ALMOST smiled.

"Oh shit! We were supposed to meet up at the Food Court 15 minutes ago!" Sakura began spazzing out.

"What it's only 15 minutes…" Lee/Cho said obviously confused.

"Did I mention Ino is a schedule fanatic? If we don't get there fast I might now live to see another day haha." Sakura laughed nervously. She paid for clothes (a/n they got more than those 3 shirts I just don't feel like listening everything use you imaginations).

Food Court

"I'm giving her ONE minute before I tear this mall apart to find her…" Ino said quickly losing her patience.

"Haha _pant_ hahaha _pant…pant_ funny story there… hi everyone. _pant pant _Ready to eat?" Sakura said trying to catch her breath.

"Yep let's go!" Ino exclaimed and you could hear cheers from everyone else as they choose a table.

Sakura began conversation with her inner on accident again…

'_And I thought I had mood problems'_

'_**Haha yea you're almost bipolar with me here'**_

'_Ahhh go away I'm trying to choose food and it hard enough without being distracted' _

'_**Fine I'll be back later ooh get ice cream! And a smoothie!!! Hehehe'**_

"Hmmm where do you get want to get food from?" Sakura asked Gaara/Ai and Lee/Cho. They all choose and got (come up with your favorite or what you think they'd eat or something crazy!).

Once they got to the table everyone was at Sakura noticed how many bags everyone had. For each 'girl' there were 4 bags so she wasn't behind.

"Oh hey after eating can we all go over to Victoria Secret? I need some new bras and underwear." Temari informed/asked the group.

"CHA!! I almost forgot about that store!" Sakura yelled pumping her fist in the air. Everyone laughed at her little display.

"So after the mall were all going to my house for a sleepover right?" Sakura over excitedly asked.

"Wouldn't your parent be mad or something?" Kankurno/Gin asked.

Sakura's face fell but only Gaara/Ai caught it before she smarted smiling again. "Oh them? No their never home anyway so I pretty much live alone."

"Ready for Victoria Secret?" Hinata asked the group.

"Ummmm do we have to?" all of the _'girls' _said in unison.

"Yes. You didn't bring any bras aren't you uncomfortable? Let's go now." Karin said.

"How did she know we didn't have bras?" Naruto/Isamu whispered to Sasuke/Sakina. Sasuke/Sakina twitched.

"Don't ask." He replied

Before they got the chance to throw away their scraps Choiji came running into the building with notrils flared. "DONT MOVE! ME SMELL FOOD!" he bellowed.

"Not again!!" Screamed Tenten

Choiji ripped off his shirt and his feet made booming noises as he ran over and began eatign everytihng in sight even the tables!!

"EWWWWWWWWWWW MY EYES THEY BURRRRNNNN!" Everyone even the guys screams as people ran away.

"Sorry about that... you see Choiji kinda goes hulk when there's food around." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Oh...right..." Everyone said.

"Well, let's go already!" Temari cheered.

"Yea before he thinks were candies or we get swallowed with our chairs haha." Ino smirked.

The girls skipped to Victoria Secret as the _'girls'_ slumped behind them. After getting cute bra like ones with polka-dots, stars, stripes, hearts, words, and matching thongs and underwear the girls helped the newbie's ((haha)) choose some fun bras and underwear seeing as they only got solid colors. After paying the girls began walking out the mall doors.

"Meet up at Sakura's house about 8 ish?" Tenten suggested.

"Drop off your stuff and pack your bags want to make it a week long slumber par-tay?!!?" Sakura said in a singy song voice.

"Yea! All the girls shouted and went their separate ways.

"THIS is your HOUSE?" Gaara/Ai exclaimed when Sakura began walking into the door.

"Yea, why?" Sakura said confused.

"It...It's... its HUGE!" Lee/Cho finished for him.

Sakura laughed and left the door opened for them and set down her bags.

"Make yourself at home I'm going to make some snacks for tonight." Sakura yelled to them.

End Chapter 5

Sorry the chapters are short. ♥ Review please thank you !!!


	6. And It Starts

Hello again well I have no school so I'll write a few chapters and might start another story about the guys turning into animals! Lol idk it sounds fun. If you want to see a picture of the guys in sexy-no-jutsu form kinda look on my page and the hyperlink and if that doesn't work tell me in a review or pm me kay? Okay! Onto the story!

Disclaimer I own NARUTO!! people start dialing lawyers for money NOO NO jkJK I own NOTHING! XD

_**::Recap::**_

"_THIS is your HOUSE?" Gaara/Ai exclaimed when Sakura began walking into the door._

"_Yea, why?" Sakura said confused._

"_It...It's... its HUGE!" Lee/Cho finished for him._

_Sakura laughed and left the door opened for them and set down her bags._

"_Make yourself at home I'm going to make some snacks for tonight." Sakura yelled to them._

_**::End Recap::**_

With Tenten and Neji/Neijl

"So how do you like Kohana so far Neijl?" Tenetn asked smiling.

A blush crept up upon Neji/Neijl's face but it was dark out so Tenten didn't see it.

"It's nice." He didn't want to say too much; well actually he didn't know WHAT to say.

'_**Tell her she's pretty now you headstrong moron!'**_

'_Who said that?!?!'_

'_**Don't worry I'm just your concise'**_

'_Why would I say something weak like that?'_

'_**It's not weak it's human!'**_

'_But what if she doesn't like me back'_

'_**You'll never know until you try'**_

'_Wait but I'm a girl right now.'_

'_**Then ask if she has a special someone or I don't know GIRL talk man GIRL TALK!!'**_

'_The Neji Hyugga does NOT girl talk'_

'_**Whatever fine go ahead and be that way but I'll be back. Mumble…stupid hard headed conceded boy mumble...'**_

"Hello?? Neijl? Earth to Neijl?" Tenten snickered waving her hand in front of Neji/Neijl's face.

"Huh?" Was the only response to come form our oh so intelligent Hyugga.

"We're here. Better hurry and get inside so we aren't late to the slumber party oh don't forget your swim suit Sakura has a hot tub and a pool!" Tenten threw her hand in the air in eagerness.

"Right." Neji/Neijl notified Tenten he/she heard her.

With Ino and Kankurno/Gin

"So did you guys get to meet the guys you switched places with?" Ino asked curiously.

"Uh we didn't talk to them but we saw them as we passed by." Kankurno/Gin stumbled out his answer.

"Oh did you happen to see … oh never mind." Ino started.

"See who I remember what they looked like." Kankurno didn't know why he was so eager to hear if it was him she wanted to know about.

"It's umm. No one forget it." Ino blushed.

"bu-" Kankurno/Gin got caught off by Ino.

"We're here!" she said as they approached a small flower shop,"My apartment is the upper part of my store." She explained.

"Wow that's awesome so how much time do we have to pack?" Kankurno/Gin asked.

"About 30 minutes then we should start walking and we'll meet up with Hinata, Isamu, Rei, Teneten, Neijl, Sakina and sadly Karin." Ino explained as she turned the key and opened her door.

"Okay." Kankurno/Gin smiled as he/she watched Ino get out a few suit cases and listened to her hum to herself. 'She really is beautiful' Kankurno thought to himself before he went over and helped pack his bag.

"Don't forget your swim suit Sakura has a pool and a hot tub!" Ino giggled.

"Hey Ino I know you said forget it but do you like one of the guys that left?" Kankurno/Gin asked.

"Wait until Truth or Dare to find out, we do that every weekend at our normal sleepovers." Ino laughed.

With Hinata Naruto/Isamu and Kiba/Rei

"So Isamu Rei are you from the same village? Or no." Hinata asked trying to get a conversation going.

At the same time they said "yes" "no"

"I mean no were not but we used to live in the same one" Kiba/Rei covered up their mistake.

"Oh I see." Hinata whispered.

"So wha-"

"We're here!" Hinata timidly said.

"Sweet! So what should we pack?" Kiba/Rei asked doing the 'cha ching' motion with his arm.

"A lot of clothes and pajamas also your bathing suit Sakura has a hot tub and pool." Hinata smiled.

"Dattbayo!" Naruto/Isamu yelled.

'Baka!' Kiba/Rei thought with a shocked face and looked over at Hinata whose face was turning red like a cherry tomato.

"Uh…um. I ment… is that your cell phone Hinata?!?!" Naruto/Isamu changed the subject.

The song One Girl Revolution by Superchick was playing.

"Moshi moshi?" Hinata answered her cell phone.

"Hai…..Okay… No way!!! Are you serious!?!?...hahaha okay see you soon." Hinata closed her phone and turned around to Kiba/Rei and Naruto/Isamu.

"That was Sakura she need help setting up because Ai tripped Cho down the stairs and she pulled down all of the steamers on accident!" Hinata laughed.

They packed their bags and ran over to Sakura's.

With Temari and Shikamaru/Tobikuma

"Sorry the apartments messy my brothers were two of the guys that did the exchange and didn't clean before they left and before I had time Sakura called saying Tsunade requested us ASAP. Haha" Temari gave her excuse for the mess.

"It's okay." Shikamaru/Tobikuma said as she took the suit case Temari gave her. _'Why such a big suit case?' _he thought to himself,_ 'girls are much too troublesome.'_

"Tobikuma do you need a bigger one I have plenty." Temari offered.

"No thanks I'm good with this." Shikamaru/Tobikuma answered.

"Okay. Don't forget your swimsuit Sakura has a hot tub and a pool!" Temari said excitedly. And began rambling about how she couldn't wait to get to know everyone else and the pool party.

'_Why is this female so much more troublesome than the rest?'_

'_**Because you love her'**_

'_Great now I'm officially crazy.'_

'_**No I'm your conscience.'**_

'_Troublesome'_

'_**Don't you start with you troublesome this troublesome that with me!'**_

'_Whatever'_

"Tobikuma hello? Are you in there?" Temari laughed as she knocked on his/her head.

"Huh? Oh yea are we ready to go?" Shikamaru/Tobikuma asked.

"Yea let's go." Temari stood up and grabbed her keys so she could lock up her apartment when they left.

With Sakura Gaara/Ai and Lee/Cho

"I am SO sorry Sakura PUH-LEASE forgive me I'll do anything just don't be mad!" Lee/Cho began.

"Haha Cho its okay besides now that I think about it the colors sucked. Hinata, Isamu, and Rei are coming over to help and I'm sure everyone will be her in about 30 minutes.

"Okay…" Lee/Cho said unsure.

"Ai, can you help me set up the food and drink coolers outside near the pool?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Yea." Gaara/Ai said and smiled. (YES YOU READ IT CORRECT SABAKU-NO-GAARA SMILED. Of course he WAS in SexyNoJutsu form but still Gaara's ALWAYS sexy muhahahaha! Cough back to the story.)

The door opened and was playing Anthem by Superchick throughout the house.

"WE GOT HERE AS FAST AS WE COULD!" Naruto/Isamu said.

"Na-"cough "Isamu stop yelling in my ear!" Kiba/Rei growled.

"Hello Sakura!" Hinata acknowledged her.

"Hiya!" Sakura said back with a nod of her head. "Can you help carry the food and drinks?"

"But Sakura you remember what happened last time we had food and drinks outside don't you?" Hinata said shivering.

"Yea but don't worry I got an anti-Choiji barrier around my house so he cant get in!" Sakura laughed manically.

All of the _'girls'_ in the room sweat dropped.

Just then the door bell rang.

"Oi Forehead are you gonna let us in or not?" Ino teased.

"Come in Ino-PIG!" Sakura teased back.

**END CHAPTER 6**

I hope you liked it review!!!


	7. Truth or Dare anyone?

HELLO!!! Haha snow day so I can update more o I'm so happy you like this!! Thanks for reviewing it gives me motivation to write more this chapter has TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!! Xx yay!!! MUAHAHA

Disclaimer I own nothing… except Gaara… people get cell phones ready to call lawyers to get all my money. (p.s I have no money FOOLS MUAHHAHA) don't sue I was jk I don't own nothing haha T-T I wish I owned my Gaara-coon.

_**::Recap::**_

"_But Sakura you remember what happened last time we had food and drinks outside don't you?" Hinata said shivering._

"_Yea but don't worry I got an anti-Choiji barrier around my house so he cant get in!" Sakura laughed manically._

_All of the 'girls' in the room sweat dropped._

_Just then the door bell rang. _

"_Oi Forehead are you gonna let us in or not?" Ino teased._

"_Come in Ino-PIG!" Sakura teased back._

_**::End Recap::**_

**!!LET THE STORY BEGIN!!**

Ino walked in followed by Kankurno/Gin, Hinata, Naruto/Isamu, Kiba/Rei, Tenten, Neji/Neijl, Temari, Shikamaru/Tobikuma, Sasuke/Sakina and Karin.

"Let's start this party!" Temari yelled throwing her hand in the air.

"YEA!" "Cha!" "Woot woot!" and many more quotes were heard.

"POOL PARTAY TIME!!" Sakura shouted.

All the girls ran upstairs into their rooms, (yes Sakura has a mansion like house and they each have a room pretty much of their own and they stay over so much they have clothes their but they had to pack more because they went shopping.. it's a girl thing), and choose a swimsuit.

The _'girls'_ were left dumbfounded. How the hell were they suppose to not get lost here?!?!

"Hey you coming?" Sakura yelled at them. They snapped out of their dazed trace and almost began drooling at the sight in from of them. Temari, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata in bikinis! Oh and Karin but pfft no one cares about her, too bad for Sasuke she loves HIM! Muahhaa I mean hah off topic sorry. True they may have been in girl bodies but they still had their guy hormones!

"Hey Sakina get your suit on so we can hang out in the pool." Karin yelled as she jumped off the diving board. Ruin the moment why dontcha.

"Um where do we change?" the 'girls' asked.

"Follow me." Sakura motioned for them to follow.

After showing the 'girls' to their rooms they got dresses. Kind of.

"wait! Sakura, psst, SA-KU-RA!" Naruto/Isamu harshly whispered just to make sure she could her him/her.

"yea?" Sakura turned around noticing all the _'girls'_ in one room holding up their bathing suits with their hands.

"Need help tying them?" Sakura guessed and chuckled softly when they all blushed and nodded.

Sakura got everyone except Gaara/Ai tied and one by one they walk downstairs.

"Hey, Sakura thanks." Gaara/Ai said once Sakura was done tying the strings.

"No problem, hey if we do any team activities wanna be partners?" Sakura smiled and tilted her head to the side as they walked down the stairs.

"sure, oh an-" Gaara/Ai never finished his/her sentence because Sakura tripped over nothing and started falling. Gaara/Ai reacted immediately and almost caught her but ended up falling himself! Not we all know that Gaara can be lazy and let his sand take care of catching him right? Well he forgot as a girl he had no sand. Sigh. Both fell flat on their face and once they stood up started laughing.

"haha-are- hahaha-you-hah-okay?-hehe" Sakura managed to get out after calming down a bit.

"yea are you?" Gaara/Ai smiled and help out his/her hand to help Sakura up.

"Lets hurry race ya to the pool!" Sakura tapped him/her and ran.

"OH.MI.GOOD.GOLLY.GOSH." Lee/Cho screamed in his girly voice.

"FOOD…FOOOD…FOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDD!!!!!" great Choiji was back. (Why can't he go by food? Who knows why them? Again who knows.) "GIVE ME FOOD OR I'LL HUFF AND I'LL PUFF AND I'LL BLOW THIS BARIER DOWN AND SIT ON YOU ALLL!!!!"

-scared-

"GIVE HIM THE FOOD!!" shirked Kankurno/Gin.

So they threw jell-o, pies, cake, cookies… wait no those are for my reviewers!!! CHOIJI YOU WAIT TIL THIS CHAPTER IS OVER!!

So cough anyway. After getting Choiji was brought to my tourcher chambers the party continued.

It was about 11:00 pm and they had been listening to music and having splash fights.

"now what should me do?" asked Kiba/Rei.

"Truth." Sakura started "Or." Ino continued "Dare." Temari finished.

"I'll go first." Tenten said.

"Tobikuma truth dare or double dare??" Tenten asked with and evil glint in her eyes.

"Dare." Shikamaru/Tobikuma said calmly, but his thoughts were along the lines of 'troublesome oh so troublesome.'

"I dare you too… SING AND DANCE to the song hmm Happy People!" Tenten laughed. Hinata put on the CD and Shikamaru/Tobikuma reluctantly stood and danced to the song Happy People 4th ending song of bleach by: Skoop On Somebody.

LYRICS;

Everybody Stand Up! Minna tatakattenda!

Naishin wa fuan da demo Keep Your Head Right Up!

To tha Sky!

Donna toki mo (Oh Yeah!)

Doko ni ite mo (Oh Yeah!)

Just Call me anytime! (Oh Yeah!)

CHIKARA ni naru yo

Happypeople's In Tha House!!!

TAFUna egao de

Happypeople's In Tha House!!!

Ikite yuku no sa

Ki ni sunna My Brother! Kimi rashikute iin da!

Naitatte My Sister! Mata waraeba iin da!

Shinkokyuu shite (Oh Yeah!)

Yorimichi shite (Oh Yeah!)

It's All In Your Mind (Oh Yeah!)

Kaze ni fukarete

Happypeople's In Tha House!!!

RAFUna yasashisa de

Happypeople's In Tha House!!!

Choudo ii kara

Happypeople's In Tha House!!!

Naite waratte

Happypeople's In Tha House!!!

Motto tooku e

CHIKARA ni naru yo

Happypeople's In Tha House!!!

TAFUna egao de

Happypeople's In Tha House!!!

Ikite yuku no sa

Happypeople's In Tha House!!!

"Hitori ja nai" tte

Happypeople's In Tha House!!!

KIMI ga waratta

END LYRICS

"SHAKE IT TOBIKUMA!!!" Temari shouted laughing so hard she was in tears. Shikamaru/Tobikuma grumbled about people being unfair and troublesome songs and girls.

"Temari truth dare or double dare?" Shikamaru/Tobikuma asked as he/she sat back in the hot tub.

"Truth! I don't want to dance too haha!" Temari still couldn't stop laughing.

"Who do you like?"

"mumble"

"WE CANT HEAR YOU TEMARI SPEAK UP!" Ino teased the now tamato red faced girl. "if you don't speak up we'll just have to assume it CHOIJI." Ino gave an evil smile even Neji/Neijl was afraid of.

"SHIKAMARU OKAY I LIKE SHIKAMARU!" Temari yelled a little too loud.

A collection of "AWWWWWWWWWWH" 's were heard and a few "THAT'S SOO KUH-YOOT!!!" from Sakura.

"Sakura truth dare or double dare?"

"I choose…" Sakura began

END CHAPTER 7

o

I hoped you like it sorry for the cliff hanger!!

Review and you'll find out what happens next!

But before it ends…

CHOIJI!!!!!! YOU GIVE BACK THOSE COOKIES NOW!! –scary face-

**NEVER PYHCO LADY MY COOKIES RAWRRRRRR –STUFFS COOKIES IN MOUTH-**

NOOOOOOOOOO DON'T WORRY REVIEWS WE SHALL HAVE REVENGE!!! GET HIM! –takes out pitchforks and needles-

**-DOES JUTSU WHEN HE TUNRINS INTO FATTIE-MO-FATT-MO-BLIE-**

hahaha POKE HIM! –poke him with sharp objects-

**POP**

o he might finally leave for a while and maybe some romance can start !!


	8. Visitors!

HELLO! I'm sorry for the cliff hanger haha I just couldn't think of what she should say. Anyway onto the story!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer I own nothing!

::Recap::

"SHIKAMARU OKAY I LIKE SHIKAMARU!" Temari yelled a little too loud.

A collection of "AWWWWWWWWWWH" 's were heard and a few "THAT'S SOO KUH-YOOT!!!" from Sakura.

"Sakura truth dare or double dare?"

"I choose…" Sakura began

::End recap::

"Double dare!" Sakura said grinning.

"OooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOooo!" Everyone said.

"I dare you to tell my brother that you love him!" Temari exclaimed excited and already planning a wedding in her mind. ((Going a bit fast no?))

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Sakura said blushing and looking at the stars.

"Oh please Billboard brow you talk about him ALL the time even more than you did when you had that silly little crush on Sasuke." Ino snickered.

Suddenly this game of truth or dare turned into a girl talk gossip.

"Who's your brother?" Gaara/Ai asked curious hoping its him otherwise Kankurno wouldn't be breathing.

"I have two Gaara and Kankurno, you probably don't know them." Temari said.

"Which do you like?" This question directed at Sakura.

"Mumble"

"Who?"

"GAARA I SAID GAARA!! I LOVE SABAKU NO GAARA!" Sakura shouted to the world.

Somewhere on the other side of the world. "And in other news an earthquake on the eastern side was presumably caused by and unknown disturbance if you have any information please contact 1-800-iAMsmart I repeat 1-800-iAMsmart. Thank you."

Gaara was dumbstruck. How could someone so beautiful and fragile love a monster like him?

"HELLO?? Ai??" Naruto/Isamu waved a hand in front of Gaara's face.

"Oh um what?" Gaara asked still out of it.

"We're going inside its time for movies!" Tenten shouted excitedly and grabbed Neji/Neijl's hand as she ran inside.

They all began walking into the house. They changed into pj's all silk tank tops and short shorts. Sakura were black with pink cherry blossoms on them, Tenten's were green with kunai on them, Ino's were light purple with white petals, Temari's were dark purple with mini fans, like the one she carries around, Hinata's were dark blue with little orange foxes on them, wonder who that represents, and Karin ,almost forgot her, had on greys ones with Sasuke's face all over it. Oo She had them custome made poor poor Sasuke T-T. I'm so mean to his but we IS a jerk for leaving Sakura that one time and stuff. ANYWAY, to sum it up Sasuke was scarred for life along with everyone else.

"Um… Karin why is Sasuke's face on your ass?" Kiba/Rei asked getting Sasuke's attention.

"Well I love LOVE love LOOOooOOVVVVVVVVVvvVVVVVEEEEEEEEe him and it makes me think that he's…" Karin went on about how Sasuke almost touched her ass when they fought one and stuff… EW yea everyone ignored her except Sasuke who couldn't stop listening.

"And like I have a SHRINE of him in my closet and if he doesn't want me when I see him again I'll take him home with me and he won't ever leave…" she continued.

"What movie should we watch?" Sakura asked everyone else.

"The Ring!" Lee/Cho shouted.

"Is that okay with everyone?" She smiled while putting it in.

"Yea." Everyone said back.

They were all laying on the floor and each other (not in a sick way but like heads on stomachs and sharing pillows). Temari and Shikamaru/Tobikuma shared a pillow lying in front of the couch, Sakura and Gaara/Ai were leaning on each other and Sakura was already afraid and it was just the beginning. Lee/Cho was sitting staring in a trace at the screen, while Kiba/Rei was nervously looking around. Tenten had her head lying on Neji/Neijl's stomach. Naruto/Isamu and Hinata sat next to each other Hinata hiding her face in Naruto/Isamu's shoulder. Ino was squeezing his hands so tight Kankurno/Gin almost lost a finger or two.

Anyway at the part where the girl come out of the T.V. that one time there were foot steps heard down the hall.

"Who-o w-wass t-ttthaat?" Sakura asked shakily.

"I-Iii ddooddoont kkknnnoonooww."Tenten and ino said together completely scared now. Hinata fainted. Temari clutched her face and her heart was pumping vigorously.

"HHHEEEEYYY YYOUUU! Coome out w-we know your i-iin here!" Sakura called out.

Suddenly Kiba/Rei let out a shriek and everyone turned to look at that the problems was.

"OMG THE GIRL OF THE RING!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Lee/Cho screamed.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssSssssssssssssssssssSSSSSSSSss." The thing said.

"…Orochimaru?" Karin asked.

"AWWWH KARIN YOUR ALWAYS RUIN MY FUN!!" Orochimaru cried.

"How did you get into my house?" Sakura screamed.

After attacking Orochimaru and throwing him out of the house they went inside to talk a while more before falling asleep.

The _'girls'_ on the other hand went upstairs to talk about things that have been going on and things they found out about those the girls.

END CHAPTER 8

I hope that's an okay chapter not much because I wasn't sure what to write I have a bit of writers block but yea. Any ideas are accepted if you want to find out anything or have any couple have a moment/ more focus. Thanks ♥ Review please!


	9. author note info about who Karin is!

Before I write more chapters just to make sure everyone knows who Karin is read this

♥



Karin is a former subordinate of Orochimaru who assisted him in his experimentations and was left in charge of one of his bases while he was away. After learning of his death she remains loyal to him by keeping the prisoners of the base in check. Karin has red eyes, matching hair color and an unusual hairstyle; her hair is short and unkempt on one side, and long and combed on the other. She will at times appear tough and in control, particularly when Suigetsu or Jugo are present. When Sasuke Uchiha is around, however, she switches to a flirtatious personality where she tends to imply a team consisting of only the two of them would be considerably better. She has a dramatic and sometimes almost obsessive interest in Sasuke, as she goes so far as to keep one of his battered, sweat-drenched shirts for herself and plans to "ravage" him after everyone falls asleep.

Karin's special ability allows her to track specific individuals through chakra, as seen when she is able to discern that Jugo is not among a crowd of prisoners through the standard concentration pose for molding chakra. It also allows her to pick up chakra from long distances and notice changes in an individual's chakra. Kakashi Hatake surmises that Karin is a particularly skilled chakra-sensing ninja, as she is not only able to tell that his group is approaching, but can also sense how many of them are present and that one is a dog.


	10. Haha This Chapter Is Nameless

♥ Hello my wonderful readers! I hope that info about Karin helped I have a few people asked who she was so I just put it there so you all know why we should pity Sasuke… but we don't hahaha .. cough ANYWAY enough delay ONTO the story!!!!!!!

Disclaimer I own nothing do you HAVE to rub it in?? T-T

_**::Recap::**_

"…_O__rochimaru__?" Karin asked._

"_AWWWH KARIN YOUR ALWAYS RUIN MY FUN!!" Orochimaru cried. _

"_How did you get into my house?" Sakura screamed._

_After attacking Orochimaru and throwing him out of the house they went inside to talk a while more before falling asleep._

_The 'girls' on the other hand went upstairs to talk about things that have been going on and things they found out about those the girls._

_**::End Recap::**_

"What do you think is taking Granny Tsunade so long to find a cure?" Naruto asked with his 'I really am trying to think but my mind is broken' face.

"Maybe there isn't a cure!" Dreaded Kiba, "Don't get me wrong I like the fact I'm a sexy female but 1.) Guys keep hitting on me and 2.) The girls will kill us if they find out we're us not who they thing we are!"

"They won't find out we just will remain in the spirit of yout-" Lee got cut off.

"Hey a dare is a dare you can't say that anymore!!!" Kankurno whined not wanted to listen to Lee/Cho's speech ever again.

"Hey where is everyone Gaara and Shikamaru are missing…" Neji/Neijl pointed out.

**DOWNSTAIRS WHERE THE GIRLS ARE SLEEPING!!!!!!!**

"Troublesome." Shikamaru/Tobikuma whispered to himself. He was lying down with Temari clutching tight to his errm her torso as you would a teddy bear.

"Yea well your think you have issues now pfft." Gaara retorted. Shikamaru/Tobikuma looked over and stifled a laugh. Gaara was lying with Sakura holding him and nuzzled in his/her neck.

"…mmmm… Gaara-coon… I... Love you too… really?...mumble…panda too… maybe raccoon… panda-coon!" Sakura mumbled. Suddenly she began shaking.

'_Wtf?!?!?!'_

'_**Dude wake her up now she might be like dying!'**_

'_No,' he smelt the air and it smelt like salt water, 'she's crying…'_

"Sasuke I…. don't leave again… I don't love you anymore… Gaara wouldn't…. Gaara don't leave don't..." Sakura was mumbling in her sleep.

'_**Uchiha!!!! Grrr I'm soo killing him let me out NOW!'**_

'_No you'll make here up besides you can't take me over when I'm female. I can't even control my sand…'_

'_**Damn.'**_

"Sakura?" Gaara/Ai whispered shaking her lightly.

"Umm, huh?" Sakura blinked a few times then rubbed her eyes and looked up at Gaara/Ai.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ai was I sleeping on you sorry." Sakura smiled.

"That's fine you were just crying and I wasn't sure what to do." Gaara/Ai awkwardly explained.

"Oh…sorry." Sakura sounded as if she was going to cry again.

"No. No its okay! Really just ugh... I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Gaara/Ai blushed but it was pitched black she couldn't see. He thanked kami for that.

"Tomorrow?" Sakura said drifting off to sleep.

"Yea." Gaara/Ai said.

-Cough-

"Huh?" Gaara/Ai looked up only to see all the guys on the staircase along with Shikamaru smiling, if they weren't girls right now…

He stood up and went over to the rest of them acting as if nothing happened.

End Chapter 9!!!!!!!!!

Kay the next chapters will be focus on a couple each so yea o yay messed up romance and confusing/awkward moments coming up soon!

Read&Review phuwease!!!


	11. Breakfast and Coupling Off

Okay I have nothing to do this weekend and its cold lol So I can update more ♥ _○_ ♥

Yay!

Disclaimer I own nothing! T-T but I wish I did!!!

::Recap::

"No. No its okay! Really just ugh... I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Gaara/Ai blushed but it was pitched black she couldn't see. He thanked kami for that.

"Tomorrow?" Sakura said drifting off to sleep.

"Yea." Gaara/Ai said.

-Cough-

"Huh?" Gaara/Ai looked up only to see all the guys on the staircase along with Shikamaru smiling, if they weren't girls right now…

He stood up and went over to the rest of them acting as if nothing happened.

::Recap::

"So what was that all about the great Gaa-" Naruto began.

"Isamu, Rei, Cho, Tobikuma, Ai, Neijl, Gin, Sakina? Are you awake already?" Hinata called up the stairs.

"Yea sorry did we wake you up?" Naruto/Isamu called down.

"No we we're all waking up anyway well besides Sakura but she'll wake up once we start cooking." Hinata laughed.

"Kay we'll be right down!" Kiba/Rei called.

"YAY!! FOOD!" Kankurno/Gin and Naruto/Isamu said at the same time trying for a high five but missing each other and falling.

"Heh heh oops." Kankurno smirked and Naruto blinked then realized he was on the ground and stood up.

As soon as they even started TALKING about what to make for breakfast Sakura was in the kitchen wide awake.

"Oh I'll cook!!! You guys go sit and watch a movie or TV or something. Shoo shoo outta my kitchen!" Sakura pushed them out and closed the door.

About 10 minutes went by and still no sign of Sakura.

"Wonder what she's making I'm starving!" Naruto/Isamu complained.

"Haha, knowing Sakura I'm sure she's making almost everything. Crazy cook." Ino giggled. Just as she said that the kitchen door opened and the house filled with delicious scents.

"Done!" Sakura said motioning toward the dinning room table all set and ready for eating at. After taking off her 'kiss me or no food for you!' apron she walked over to the table.

The 'girls' were in heaven and they all had the same thought at this moment… 'FOOD!'

On the table there was every breakfast food you can think of… almost. French toast, cinnamon toast, cereal, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, omelets, fruit salad, steak, chicken, I don't know why but it was, and RAMEN!!!!!!!!

Naruto/Isamu turned Chibi with cute pink hearts for eyes and ran over to the Ramen and slurped it down.

"Dig in!" Sakura exclaimed taking a little of everything except the Ramen seeing as there was none left ((T-T)).

After finishing almost all their food they decided it would be a good idea to keep some incase they ran into Choiji. The girls split up into groups. Sakura was with Gaara/Ai, Hinata was with Naruto/Isamu, Ino was with Kankurno/Gin, Temari was with Shikamaru/Tobikuma, Karin was with Sasuke/Sakina, and Tenten was with Neji/Neijl. What about Lee/Cho and Kiba/Rei you ask? They had "personal business" (no they aren't together but they were going to see what Tsunade has found about a cure).

"We'll meet back up here around 5?" Ino suggested. That way they could go out to eat and have time to get ready before they go out.

"Sounds good." Tenten said.

"See you then!" Temari smiled.

They walked separate ways finding places they want to show the new 'girls' and getting closer.

END Chapter 10! Sorry the akward romantic moments come next in the 'focusing on one couple each chapter then the last on has news from Lee and Kiba about their _condition_…'

R&R ♥


	12. Tenten & NejiNeijl

Yay! This is one of the seven couple chapters!!!!!! Hope you like it

Disclaimer I own nothingness!

_**::Recap::**_

"_We'll meet back up here around 5?" Ino suggested. That way they could go out to eat and have time to get ready before they go out._

"_Sounds good." Tenten said._

"_See you then!" Temari smiled._

_They walked separate ways finding places they want to show the new 'girls' and getting closer._

_**::End Recap::**_

**.:.Tenten and Neji/Neijl.:.**

"So Neijl you can keep a secret right?" Tenten asked as they headed towards a stream on the edge of town.

"Yea, what is it?" Neji/Neijl asked.

"Well I kind of really like this guy but I'm not sure he feels the same way." Tenten explained blushing with a dreamy look on her face.

Neji was getting pretty mad. Who was this guy coming onto HIS woman? Yea that's right Tenten is HIS not some hot shot that will leave her after getting what he wants.

"Neijl?" Tenten looked concerned. Crap he forgot he was still a girl.

"Oh sorry. You were saying?" Neji/Neijl said.

"Well he's one of my best friends and always has been. He's handsome, strong, sweet, and has a great sense of humor." Tenten explained.

"What's his name?"

"Neji Hyuuga." Tenten smiled as she sat down taking her shoes and socks off to dip her feet in the water.

"Really? You like me- uh him?" Neji hoped he didn't mess everything up.

"You know him?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Yea. He ummm is cute?" Neji said questioningly.

"Yea, but I'm sure he doesn't like me. I mean he practically has a fan club and he only thinks of me as a friend and teammate." Tenten said sadly.

"Why don't you think he likes you?" Neji/Neijl asked, 'Why wouldn't I like her?' he wondered.

"I'm nothing special. I mean everyone has something but I don't. I'm a tomboy, I'm not as pretty as other girls that hang all over him, and well I don't know." Tenten looked down as the cool stream water glazed over her feet.

"You're wrong Tenten you are beautiful and have you ever stopped to think maybe he doesn't like the girls that hang all over him? Besides sometimes guys can relate to tomboys better than other girls because they aren't as needy and have a sense of humor." Neji/Neijl got defensive and kind of mad she thought he was as shallow as that.

"I know he isn't self-absorbed and doesn't like the girls that are all over him but I just don't know how to tell him. What if he doesn't like me back and it ruins our friendship?" Tenten was on the verge of tears.

"Please don't cry. Please." Neji/Neijl begged and sat down set to her dipping his/her feet into the water.

"Just tell him he wouldn't ever hurt you. From what I've heard form the other girls you two have a connection and he seems to love you." Neji/Neijl wanted to tell her so bad it was him but what when would he ever have the chance to talk about how she liked him with her this honestly?

Tenten grasped Neji/Neijl's hand and looked into her pale blue eyes.

Staring back into her deep brown orbs slowly he got closer to her face until…

-Cough-

"Um Neijl… are you feeling okay?" Tenten looked uncomfortable and Neji/Neijl opened his/her eyes.

"…Sorry I was just... uh thinking about my boyfriend back home…" Neji came up with quick.

"oh. Kay." Tenten relaxed. And they spend the rest of their time floating things down the stream and talking about random topics that came up, the singing of birds, ninja skills, jokes, and how they fear Choiji eating them. ((0.o))

**End Chapter 11**

For all you Neji/Tenten lovers I hope this was okay! For you other couple lovers it coming up soon!!! Read&Review please and thank you!

♥


	13. Temari & ShikamaruTobikuma!

Second of the seven couple chapters! Enjoy!

Disclaimer I don't own anything T-T

_**::Recap::**_

"_We'll meet back up here around 5?" Ino suggested. That way they could go out to eat and have time to get ready before they go out._

"_Sounds good." Tenten said._

"_See you then!" Temari smiled._

_They walked separate ways finding places they want to show the new 'girls' and getting closer._

_**::End Recap::**_

**Temari & Shikamaru/Tobikuma**

"Where do you want to go?" Temari asked tired of walking around.

"I don't care choose somewhere." Shikamaru/Tobikuma looked tired as well_. 'This is so troublesome.'_

"What about the park? I'm tired of walking and we can get some ice cream so something." Temari smiled even after the food she was kind of hungry.

Once they were there they stopped only to buy ice cream. Shikamaru/Tobikuma got vanilla and Temari got strawberry.

"Vanilla's your favorite?" Temari asked.

"Yea. Why?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"Oh nothings it just reminds me of the guy I like. His favorite flavor in ice cream in vanilla because 'the others are too troublesome' as he says." Temari mimicked Shikamaru's voice and smiled.

Shikamaru isn't dumb and new after that she liked him. Maybe this Jutsu wasn't so troublesome after all I mean he found out the girl he likes wants him back, he pretty much slept with her but she didn't know it, and he got to along with everyone else make fun of Gaara without dying. Still he was kind of scared the girls might find out it's them.

"So how do you like it here?" Temari asked finishing her ice cream cone.

"It's not as big of a drag as I thought it would be coming here." Shikamaru/Tobikuma answered.

"Well I'm sure Ino will want us to go out to a club or something tonight so we might as well just lay here that's okay with you right?" Temari said as she lay down on the soft grass looking up at the clouds.

"So tell me about this guy you like." Shikamaru/Tobikuma pressed on.

"Okay well lay with me and we can talk." Temari patted the grass beside her.

Shikamaru/Tobikuma went to lie down next to her and looked up at the sky.

"He's lazy but smart and really sweet. He doesn't want someone perfect he wants a normal family. Or so he said and I don't want more than two kids so we agree there." Temari began.

"You seem closer to perfect than any girl I know." Shikamaru/Tobikuma was having a difficult time not say 'I love you too' because 1 she wouldn't know it's him and 2 when she found out he'd be dead.

"Thanks but I'm not and my brothers are so protective, the last guy that asked me out on a date was threaten that if he broke my heart Kankurno would bring him to Gaara who would break his neck…"Temari awkwardly got it out there.

"What about the club tonight won't they get mad?" Shikamaru didn't want Gaara blowing their cover by attacking random guys.

"They wont no besides I'm with the girls they know I'm okay and to tell you a secret don't tell Ino or Sakura but my brothers like them, and I guess after my dare everyone knows Sakura loves my brother, Gaara." Temari laughed at the memory. "Look! It's a pineapple!" Temari shouted randomly pointing up at a cloud in that shape.

"Haha yea it is." Shikamaru/Tobikuma smiles and looked over at Temari who looked like a little kid. She smiled as she pointed at random clouds naming what they look like.

"Well ready to go back? We don't want to be late." Temari smiled.

Shikamaru/Tobikuma stood and reached out his/her hand to Temari to help her up. Temari accepted it stood with help and brushed herself off.

"Thanks." She said grabbing Shikamaru/Tobikuma's hand.

"Anytime." Shikamaru/Tobikuma Whispered.

END CHAPTER 12

Well there wasn't much but o I hope you enjoyed it.

Next time in SexyNoJutsu Gone Wrong-

Sakura and Gaara …………. No I'm not telling you want happens!

Haha more chapters soon ♥ R&R


	14. Sakura & GaaraAi

As promised Gaara and Sakura! Three out of the seven 'couples'. o

Disclaimer I don't own anything T-T

_**::Recap::**_

"_We'll meet back up here around 5?" Ino suggested. That way they could go out to eat and have time to get ready before they go out._

"_Sounds good." Tenten said._

"_See you then!" Temari smiled._

_They walked separate ways finding places they want to show the new 'girls' and getting closer._

_**::End Recap::**_

**Sakura & Gaara/Ai**

"I love this time of year! The sun shining down on us and it's warm so we can wear tank tops and shorts. Ahh Summer." Sakura smiled and she twirled around.

"Where are we going?" Gaara/Ai asked hoping it wasn't the mall or anything noisy and crowed.

"It's a surprise so I can't tell you silly." Sakura smiled and grabbed Gaara/Ai's hand and began skipping.

'_No way in hell'_

'_**Haha come girly man!! You can do it!'**_

'_Shut up I'm not skipping so back off'_

'_**Not even for the cute medic hmmm?'**_

'…'

'_**She can heal you if you trip and FALL' Shakaku said this in a singy-song kind of way.**_

'_hn'_

"Hello Ai? Are there?" Sakura waved her hand in front of his/her face.

"Yea sorry just... uum thinking." Gaara answered and blushed noticing their hands were interlocked. Of course he knew it ment nothing o Sakura because she thought he was Ai not him.

"Don't worry I zone out a lot too." Sakura assured Gaara/Ai thinking the reason he/she blushed was because of embarrassment.

Instead of skipping they walked as an even pace until…

-Somewhere in the bushes-

Sniff…sniff…sniff… "FOOD!"

-With Sakura and Gaara/Ai-

"d-did yo-u hea-r t-that?" Sakura said getting the food in her purse ready for throwing.

"Yea, stay still." Gaara/Ai commanded, while stepping in front of Sakura in a protective position.

Nothing but silence. Suddenly the bushes began shaking.

"What the hell?" Sakura screamed.

"food food food food. FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD. FOOD FOOD FOOOD FOOOD… FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!"

"eeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!" Sakura well eeek'ed.

"Throw the food NOW!" Gaara/Ai yelled.

Sakura threw the food and Choiji jumped out of the bushes eating it in one bite. He smelled the air. "Me get Food now!" Choiji said.

"What did he say?" Gaara and Sakura were confused.

"We need a translator." Sakura yelled.

"I'll be your translator! You youthful teens in distress!" Gai said popping out of no where in his good guy pose teeth sparkle and all.

"He said – give me the food now!" Gai translated.

"NO NEVER!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What are you crazy?" Gaara/Ai whispered at her.

"No I have a plan when I hit your shoulder turn and run as fast as you can with me." Sakura smiled.

"Ok whatever you say." Gaara/Ai rolled his/her eyes.

"ME EAT YOU RAAWWRRG!" Choiji stared running at all three of them.

"He said he wants to eat you. How youthful!" Gai said as he ran off.

"NOW!" Sakura tapped Gaara/Ai's shoulder and they ran like hell.

Once they got Choiji off their trail they kept running just incase. Soon they couldn't run anymore and were out of breath.

"pant…we..pant..got.. away…" Sakura smiled and fell over clutching her stomach.

"Yea..pant…pant…haha.. your .. shoe is never.. pant comeing back… pant." Gaara/Ai tried to catch his/her breath but started laughing. Sakura did the same.

"Why..ahahaaahahahaha…pantpant… cant wee..hahahahaha… stop laughing!!?!!?!" Sakura asked.

"I..haha don't know!" Gaara/Ai fell over and they both calmed down rolled over to face each other and…

"hhahahaha you should see the look on your face!" they both yelled simultaneously.

Another laughing fit.

While they laugh he's the story of how they lost Choiji and Sakura lost her left shoe.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Ah!" Gaara/Ai tripped and was a foot away from being eating by Choiji.

"Don't worry Ai! I'll Save you!" Sakura shouted turning and grabbing her left shoe. WHOOSH! Her shoe went full force towards Choiji's nose. BULLS EYE!

Choiji stop chasing them and looked at the shoe.

"What the hell Choiji why did you steal my SHOE??!???!!?!" Sakura screamed.

"You threw it at me you Crazy female!" Choiji retorted.

Sakura made and appalled/offended sounds.

"Why would I throw my precious shoe at YOU??!!?!?! I love my shoe you…you lie! YOU THEIF!!!!" Sakura yelled pointing an accusing finger at Choiji.

"I gotta go…" Choiji said noticing she was mad.

"Hmph!" Sakura… hmph'ed and started walking away, Gaara/Ai next to her. Then they sprinted away before Choiji chased them again.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

End Chapter 13

How's ya like it? I hopes its okay... sorry Choiji fans… he just makes me laugh so he's like… idk weird and every time I put him in this story I always think of that time where he sat next to Ino and Sakura in the stands when Gaara and Sasuke fought and his face when he ate like those 30 bags of chips. Well idk how many but a lot!!! Haha anyway read review!


	15. Ino & KankurnoGin

Hello! This chapter is all Ino Kankurno/Gin oh!! And yea these are short but once the couple chapters are done they will be a longer the reason the couple's focus is short is because if I made it too long they would almost tell them. And then you might not get to hear what Tsunade has on a cure. 0.o lol anyway enough of my rambling.

Onto the story!!

_**::Recap::**_

"_We'll meet back up here around 5?" Ino suggested. That way they could go out to eat and have time to get ready before they go out._

"_Sounds good." Tenten said._

"_See you then!" Temari smiled._

_They walked separate ways finding places they want to show the new 'girls' and getting closer._

_**::End Recap::**_

**Ino & Kankurno/Gin**

It was really quite. Too quite. Only their footsteps were heard as they walked in simultaneously.

"Sooo… Gin, what do you want to do we have like five hours." Ino asked curiously as she looked over at Kankurno/Gin through the hair falling into her eyes.

Kankurno/Gin looked over happy it was silent anymore, "Umm I donno. You choose."

"Want to go through some antique shops?" Ino smiled.

'At least it's not the mall…' Kankurno/Gin thought.

"Sure, what way?" Kankurno/Gin smiled looking at her.

"Well can we stop at my house first I have to get some money." Ino said turning left smiling.

"No problem." Kankurno/Gin turned left as well.

They kept walking until they were on a market street. Little shops lined up on each side on the street most were open. Only about two or three were closed. Ino led Kankurno/Gin to one of the closed shops and took out a little silver key.

"This is your house?" Kankurno/Gin asked amazed as the metal barrier retreated upward and unveiled a room full of flowers of all colors smells and sizes.

"Haha no this is my store I live upstairs in the apartment. Sorry for the mess." Ino commented.

"No its not messy haha you should see my house." Kankurno/Gin laughed thinking of their home back in Suna.

"Well okay." Ino said walking up the stairs motioning Kankurno/Gin to follow, "This will only take a second."

"No rush." Kankurno/Gin said secretively staring at her ass as she bent over to search through clothes on the floor.

"By the way do you have a boyfriend?" Kankurno/Gin said without thinking.

'_Shit! She's going to know I'm a guy or think I'm into her as a female to female and not open up to me now!' Kankurno/Gin yelled at himself not knowing it was okay to ask._

"No what about you?" Ino said a little embarrassed.

"Yea...?" Kankurno/Gin didn't hear what she said seeing as he was talking to himself.

"Well that was a given. Haha. I mean look at you and then me… sorry that was a dumb question." Ino laughed sadly.

"What do you mean look at me and you?" Kankurno/Gin wasn't the fastest on picking up on girlish talk.

Ino stood up and grabbed his/her hand and dragged her over to the full body mirror.

"I still don't understand Ino. You look beautiful to me." Kankurno/Gin said not caring he was a girl at the moment.

"Yea too bad you're not a guy. No guy has ever said that to me unless they were just playing me to get into my pants." Ino said her eyes tearing up.

Kankurno/Gin panicked and hugged her close then brought Ino's face up to look up at him/her.

"Ino you listen to me okay? Your beautiful and there is a guy that I know loves you for you not just your body. And he thinks you're beautiful. Any guy that can't see what a great person you are doesn't deserve you. Okay?" Kankurno/Gin said almost saying it was him but then she wouldn't believe him and if she did he would either get hugs or death.

"Kay…" Ino said doubtfully.

"Come on lets go shop!" Kankurno/Gin smiled trying to brighten the mood.

"Your right! Lets go I got my purse!" Ino exclaimed. (talk about mood swings)

Kankurno/Gin grabbed a light pink rose and handed it to Ino on the way out.

"You know a light pink rose implies grace, gentility and admiration." Ino said smiling in gratitude.

"I know." Kankurno/Gin lied smiling.

"Thanks." Ino said professionally taking off the thorns and making it short enough o put behind her ear, "How do I look?" Ino questioned her innocent face smiling like there no tomorrow.

"Beautiful." Kankurno/Gin said.

"Haha thanks!" Ino said linking arms with Kankurno/Gin.

"Anytime. I'm here no matter what and I don't want to see you sad because you know what?" Kankurno/Gin said smirking knowingly.

"What?" Ino asked confused as they walked towards the antique store.

"I'd throw up rainbows just to see you smile like there no tomorrow." Kankurno/Gin joked. ((That's what my icon says on MSN lol))

"Haha nice." Ino giggled opening the door to the shop.

They look through everything and Ino ended up buying a few antique vases and some jewelry. Kankurno/Gin bought some dolls- Kankurno: Grrrrr Me: I mean… uhhh haha puppets? Kankurno: that's better. Me: Whispers to everyone reading he bought dolls too!!! runs away.

"Time to meet up back at the house! Oh tonight will be so much fun!" Ino exclaimed almost dropping her vases. "we have to stop and get roses to fill the vases so we can bring them to Forehead's house." Ino teased.

"okay." Kankurno/Gin smiled.

**END CHAPTER 14**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Only a few more until CLUB haha 3 as always Read&Review!


	16. Hinata & NarutoIsamu

AHAHAHHAHAAAAAAA 3 hehehe okay sorry hyper at 11:45 p.m. XD yay

I love you all thank you wonderful reviewers!!

_**::Recap::**_

"_We'll meet back up here around 5?" Ino suggested. That way they could go out to eat and have time to get ready before they go out._

"_Sounds good." Tenten said._

"_See you then!" Temari smiled._

_They walked separate ways finding places they want to show the new 'girls' and getting closer._

_**::End Recap::**_

**Hinata & Naruto/Isamu**

Hinata and Naruto/Isamu walked side-by-side down a dirt path through the forest.

"So Hinata, where are we going?" Naruto/Isamu asked breaking the silence.

"It's a place I usually go to think and relax, kind of a hide out away from the world." Hinata said shyly.

"Really?!?!" Naruto/Isamu exclaimed being his...err her hyper self.

"Hai." Hinata smiled. 'She reminds me so much oh him…' Hinata thought.

"Hinata? Hello?!?! You alive in there? PUHWEASE DON'T DIE ON ME HINATA OR I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO TELL YOU I-"Naruto/Isamu began yelling until Hinata interrupted him.

"Sorry I was just thinking. We're umm here." Hinata said doing her signature fidget with her fingers.

"Oh… heh…heh sorry." Naruto said embarrassed scratching the back of his head, "Wow it's so calm." Naruto said smiling.

Hinata began to take off her socks and shoes and dipped her feet in the pond. She motioned for Naruto/Isamu to join her. So he/she did.

"So Isamu, do you umm, have a boyfriend back home?" Hinata asked.

"No! I- ugh I mean … Yea. Why?" Naruto/Isamu changed his answer noticing the hope in Hinata's eyes.

"Well I was hoping for some advice." Hinata said looking up into Naruto/Isamu's eyes.

Naruto/Isamu gulped, "What kind of advice?"

"I- I really love this guy but I don't know if he feels the same and I'm not sure how to tell him." Hinata said looking into the clear pond watching the fish swim.

Naruto was getting jealous. Who was this guys stealing his Hinata? Sure he never asked her out but he saw her first, he called dibs! HIS Hinata, that's right HIS. Not anyone else's'.

"Well what's his name, what is he like?" Naruto/Isamu tried not to think oh ways to kill they guy that stole his true love's heart. ((Awwhhh!))

"His name is Naruto. And he's sweet, a bit hyper, outgoing, funny, cute, and protective of people important to him, oh and he LOVES ramen." Hinata went on describing Naruto form her point of view, giggling every now and then.

Naruto/Isamu on the other hand was trying not to hug her and say "I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOO!"

Too late.

"Umm Isamu?" Hinata called out questioningly.

Naruto opened his/her eyes and saw he was hugging her. Quickly he came up with an excuse.

"Um it's just you sounds so cute I couldn't help it. I'm sure he likes you and you should tell him how you feel. Be confident!" Naruto/Isamu smiled.

"Oh okay. Isamu we should head back soon." Hinata commented looking at her cell phone's clock.

"Kay."

They got their socks and shoes back on after drying their feet. And began walking home talking about random topics like ramen, cute fuzzy animals, and ramen flavors, and cookies, and what do ya know MORE RAMEN! Yummy!

END CHAPTER 15!!!!

Hope you all liked it sorry its short l

The clubbing one will be LONG lol I know cuz I have ½ of it written and its long lol

♥ R&R as always

thankies


	17. Author Note Important!

Its been brought to my attention this story plot has been used so 'I'm putting this story on hold for just a bit until I find the story that's "similar" to this one and see if it really is copyright seeing as I've never ready any like this. I'm sorry if I took this idea but I didn't know. As for my readers I'm sorry but once this misconception is cleared up I will continue.

I'm sorry again and continuation will begin guaranteed seeing as you can't OWN an idea. I'm sure people came up with the same idea somewhere so it's not the same on any level because I've never read one like this seeing as I wrote most of this during school when I'm bored outta my mind. Sorry again to my readers it will be back in progress soon as the problem is delt with.


	18. Another Author NoteIGNORE The Last 1

Never mind that last author note. Unless someone tells me I 'took the idea' pm's me and bases WHY is similar to their story BESIDES the plot I wont put it on pause. Sorry for that last note thank you have a good day.


	19. LeeCho&KibaRei oh&Karin&SasukeSakina

_**::Recap::**_

"_We'll meet back up here around 5?" Ino suggested. That way they could go out to eat and have time to get ready before they go out._

"_Sounds good." Tenten said._

"_See you then!" Temari smiled._

_They walked separate ways finding places they want to show the new 'girls' and getting closer._

_**::End Recap::**_

**With Lee/Cho and Kiba/Rei**

They walked quickly keeping a good pace that wouldn't be suspicious but at the same time wasn't as slow as everyone else. Sakura's house wasn't too far from the Hokage's Tower, so they didn't have to run.

"Well what do we have here? Two new youthful additions to our village!" the one and only Gai commented looking at Lee/Cho and Kiba/Rei.

'oh hell no' Kiba/Rei thought shivering.

'oh Gai Sensei.' Lee/Cho thought in his good guy pose with tears stream down in face in a normal Lee fashion.

"Where can I help you too youthful young women to?" Gai said blinding Kiba/Rei with the sparkle smile of doom!

Poof!

"Ah Kakashi, my eternal rival." Gai said thinking.

"Yo Rei, Cho. You guys want to see the Hokage right?" Kakashi said laughing at the situation they were in. sure Lee loves Gai sensei but not all the guys in Kohona drooling at the sight of him. And how Kiba hated it, first the creepy stalker guys drooling and asking for phone numbers using pick up lines that wouldn't work in a life time, then Gai blinding him and giving his youthful speech.

"Well Tsunade wanted to see you too so come with me." He said seeing as Kiba/Rei was begging with her/her BEST puppy pout ever to get him out of this mess. And seeing as he grew up with dogs it was amazing.

Suddenly Gai went into youthful speech 101 mode and said he was here first to save the so called 'damsels in distress'.

Before he could finish they were gone, of course Kiba/Rei had to drag Lee/Cho.

Once at the office Kakashi asked Shizune to inform Tsunade that they were here.

"Well let them in!" you could here Tsunade yell.

"Right away, lady Tsunade." Shizune said meekly.

"You may go in." Shizune said smiling as they walked into the room.

"Kakashi. Lee, Kiba, or should I say Cho and Rei?" Tsunade smiled then as soon as it came it faded.

"Do you have a cure or not?" Kiba asked, he was having the hardest time out of anyone seeing as he was getting cramps and a few of the said it probably just that time of the month for him soon.

"I has Shizune look up a few things and the results were it will wear off in a few more days. We are not sure what time but in the next few days you should return to your normal selves." Tsunade said taking a drink of her sake.

"Right! We must now go to tell the others!" Lee/Cho shouted in his Gai imitation pose.

Everyone sweat dropped at the display.

"Um yea well see ya." Kiba/Rei said as he opened to door and began walked back to Sakura's place.

------Ignore the separation line….IGNORE IT I SAY--------------

(Cough anyway,,, I almost forgot since this is SHORT I'll add what happens to Sasuke and Karin… DUN Dun DUN)

"Oh I know lets go search through Sasuke-kun's apartment!!" Karin screeched.

'_oh kami help me puhlease!'_ Sasuke said with tears in his mind.

"Um… wouldn't it be locked?" Sasuke/Sakina tried to persuade Karin not to go in his house… _shivers._

"I know where he puts his extra keys. Duh." Karin said as if it was obvious.

"…"

Once they got to the apartment door Karin got the spare key and opened the door. She walked in and dragging Sasuke/Sakina along. After stealing some his cologne and a pair of boxers ((0o)) Karin said they could leave.

"How about we get some ice cream?" Sasuke/Sakina suggested.

"YIPPIE!" Karin yelled and ran over to the ice cream stand asking for her usual.

"Vanilla." Was all that Sasuke/Sakina said. While getting suggestive looks from the guy at the counter.

"Its on the house." The guy smiled winking at him/her.

"Oh... Um okay." Sasuke/Sakina said liking not having to pay but felt gross with the looks that guy gave him.

"ISNT MY ICE CREAM JUST ADORABLE??" Karin shouted holding it up for everyone in the area to see. It was one of those one in the shape of a face with gumball eyes, the face of Sasuke Uchiha. (Obsessive much?)

"…" Sasuke/Sakina's face was like Xx and fainted.

Karin carried him/her back to Sakura's.

----Ignore the separation line….IGNORE IT I SAY… too lazy to make new one----

Everyone met up at Sakura's house around 5:00 p.m. more or less.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Tenten asked knowing the answer.

"How about the new club/rave that opened up?" Ino and Sakura said excitedly.

"Okay let's get freshened up!" Temari exclaimed smiling.

Hinata nodded and opened the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 16

how'd you like it? i'm updating both stories tonight and posting the 1st chapter of one story before i forget the idea. i'll update alot probably seeing as im in a update write lotsa chapters mood. lol


	20. Dressing Up And Getting Into The Club

Sorry for taking literally forever. Anyway I'm focusing on these stories b4 posting anything lol I didn't think I would get behind on posting (damn you stomach flu!) well I won't take too much of your time with this boring note so… On to the story!!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything… T-T

::Recap::

Everyone met up at Sakura's house around 5:00 p.m. more or less.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Tenten asked knowing the answer.

"How about the new club/rave that opened up?" Ino and Sakura said excitedly.

"Okay let's get freshened up!" Temari exclaimed smiling.

Hinata nodded and opened the door.

::End Recap::

----------------------------blah-----------------------blah---------------------------------------------

"What should we wear? I'm so excited!" Temari gushed as everyone looked through Sakura's spinning/ walk in closet of dresses only. The 'girls' stayed back worried, how were they going to get out of this. And what if they change back when they are with the girls? This was getting ridiculous.

"I swear Naruto if Tenten tried killing me I'm blaming you for everything." Neji said with a glare.

"What how is this MY fault?" Naruto said forgetting his surroundings and being too loud.

"What's your fault?" Hinata timidly asked, "Sorry for interrupting but we have our outfits picked out and you haven't even looked yet."

"That is because we… didn't want to get in your way?" It came out as a question more than a statement. Hinata thought the reason behind it was because Ino was putting makeup on Tenten and Temari did her hair, against Tenten's will, seeing as the 'girls' looked terrified at the sight. Sakura noticed the crowed and closed a curtain around Tenten and smiled.

"Don't worry Ino and Temari are nice, they just go a little, umm, overboard with the whole dressing up thing." Sakura said coming towards them.

"Ok…um well actually…" Kiba was cut off by Hinata.  
"Do you want help with picking out your dresses?" Hinata asked.

Gaara twitched, how could he have ever going along wit this plan?

_Kankurno is used to dress up seeing as he has those dolls._

_**What little Gaara, or should I say Ai, afraid of a little dress?**_

_No, but I am NOT lowering myself to a level so…so humiliating._

_**No one will know it you, well except the others but hey it would be even better since you might change back infront of that hottie.**_

_Why would that be a good thing? I thought you like killing not being killed!_

Shakaku laughed_**, please boy, think about it you change female your clothes leave so…**_

_Aw damn. There is no way in hell I'm going near her until I change back AND am fully clothed._

_**You ruin all our 'could be' fun. **_-pout-

_Whatever._

"Hello earth to Ai!" Ino waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?" he/she growled.

"Come on lets pick out your dress!" Ino exclaimed. She didn't even flinch from the growl must be used to it from someone here. (Cough…Sakura…cough).

He was dragged into the dress forest. It seemed to him like it went on forever and Ino grabbed like at least 10 different dresses for him. All the other guys were going through similar things. Lee/Cho and Sasuke/Sakina were dragged around my Sakura; she got them twice the amount of dresses as anyone else. Kiba/Rei was forced with Karin. Temari helped get dresses for Neji/Neijl and Naruto/Isamu. Hinata got dresses for Shikamaru/ Tobikuma. Therefore Tenten was get dresses for Kankurno/Gin.

Once the dress hunting was done they were lead out of the 'cave' of dresses and were asked, well commanded actually, to try them all on.

---------------------------------------Hour and a half later--------------------------------------------

Finally everyone had a dress and thanks to Tenten, shoes to match. Temari did everyone's hair while Ino did their makeup. Hinata painted nails and Sakura got her camera and took pictures. ((I will have links if you want to look at them at the end of the chapter on what the dresses look like ignore the people in them haha.)). Now the descriptions: Naruto wore a bright orange dress that has a butterfly on the back in silver and a small silver chain around it, his hair was down lightly curled. Sasuke wore a black dress with red see though material, kind of like fishnets but not, at the bottom his hair was straightened. Lee wore a mint green cocktail dress that went past his knees by only a few inches his hair curled so much it was like a spring, seeing as it would clam down after some dancing. Kiba wore a short red flowing dress that stopped just above of his knees his hair in a ponytail bangs left out . Neji wore a tube top type dress black and white stopping a few inches above his knees with a black sash below his bust line his hair straighten with a bow matching his dress. Kankurno's dress went back his knees and it was silver with a few ruffles at the bottom, halter dress with a bow in front his hair was fluffed and mused to keep it wild looking. Gaara's was black and hot pink (thanks to Sakura who said its final and Ino who choose it as an option in the fist place) it was a string halter thin strips at the top and then black with pink blotches (idk hot to explain just look at this pictures!) on the side the striped dotted and striped then black his hair was brush through and fluffed up a bit. Shikamaru wore a white dress that was tube top and had bow ties all down the front; it went to his knees and flared as he walked his hair straightened but spiked out at then ends. Ino wore an electric blue cocktail dress, it was light blue with darker blue waist line and at the bottom her hair was in a bun shaped as a flower. Sakura wore a pink dress with black polka dots and ruffles at the bottom, while her hair was left straightened and short. Temari wore a short bright purple dress and het hair was in its normal four spiky ponytails. Tenten kept her hair in its normal buns and wore a long almost lime green dress. Hinata had he hair normal except she had a white head band with a white bow in it, her dress was innocent enough (the girls made her take a small risky turn) it was white lace with white silk underneath, a small white silk sash went under her bust line and was tied in back. Karin wore a black dress with silver sparkles on it and black ruffles that went down diagonally (still with the silver sparkles) at the bottom, her hair was down with some in a ponytail help by a bow.

"Well not that we all look smoken' hot lets go!" Temari smiled.

"How will we get into the club? I mean isn't it full without reservations on the opening night and we'll have to wait in line for hours!" Sasuke tried to get them out of this mess.

"Haven't you noticed if you flirt with the guard a little he lets you in?" Ino smiled.

"…" the guys were speechless; they will be doing NO flirting.

"We usually let Ino do it since she flirts anyway but since it a large group we might all need to add a little sugar." Tenten smirked.

---------------------------------------At the club with the guard-------------------------------------

"End of the line ladies." The guard didn't even look at them until…

"But we got all dressed up just to go to the club tonight and shoe out friends from other villages how to party in Kohana and it their last night." Sakura pleaded in a seductive voice. It worked he looked down at them and the girls smiled, twirled their hair while the 'girls' tried to look cute.

"Fine, go in." He said smiling as they passed.

-smack- the girls turned to see Gin (Kankurno) bright red in the face and the guard's hand on her butt. Gaara/Ai grabbed him before he could blow their cover.

"Sorry about that," Temari stared, "Stupid boys just don't understand limits."

" yea, and they don't get personal lives either." Hinata whined as they all sat in a both.

"Neji again huh?" Tenten guessed.

"he wont even let me go to train with Shino and Kiba alone because he thinks I'll go run away with Naruto." Hinata explained.

"HA! Naruto wouldn't notice you like him if you wrote it on the Hokage Mountain. We'd be lucky if he noticed something different." Sakura giggled along.

'_I am NOT dumb. Slow maybe but… wait Hinata like likes me?_' Naruto began to forget his rage and began to blush.

"Hey! Temari yelled at a few boys close enough to their table. As soon as the guys got there they smiled suggestively and Temari asked if they would mind buying the girls drinks. They got what they wanted and were promised a dance later in return.

Laughing they made a toast and began to drink. This was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------------------blahhhhhh----------------------------------------------

End Chapter 17

Okay the pictures!!!!

Lee: http://images. mint green dress… idk why but he wears green spandex all the time so pfft.

Kiba: http://ec1. would maybe look good in red. Idk.

Sasuke: http://img. red in black because I could never see him in pink… well maybe…

Neji: Don't ask.I didn't think Neji would wear like a colorful one if they glued it to him.

Kankurno: http://i1. females are in control of the dresses. (The REAL females.)

Gaara:  and the other girls, forced him to wear it. Hehe.

Shikamaru: http://www.bridalwave.tv/OscardelaRenta6July.JPG

No comment…?

Naruto: http://i21. it's orange... but hey Naruto wears and orange jump suit on normal days for crying out loud!

Ino: http://img224.imageshack.us/img224/435/gownmc7.jpg

And I quote 'The blue would bring out your eyes' p.s. ignore whatever that girl is doing.. lol now I see why males call us a 'confusing species' (quote form my guy friends)

Sakura:  pink one lol

Temari: http://farm3.static. Short. Seems kina Temari-ish

Tenten:  I think I like her in green.

Hinata:  and Temari are making sure everyone is a little more, confident looking. And wont take any no's.

Karin:  had no clue what to make her wear.

Anyway, ummm, if you don't like them make up your own. Sorry I just don't really mind if you don't like them some I disagree with myself but w/e like I said I'm lazy and I most likely wont redue it but if you ask I can find alternatives. Or rudue it but anyway yea … hope you like this chapter I tried to make it kinda longer because of the forever time it took to update. Oh and while I was sick I re-read the twilight series by Stephanie Myer. And I noticed Gaara is kinda like Edward and Sakura is kinda like Bella if you think about it…or maybe I was thinking too much and my sickness was deluding my mind… anyway my loser-ness is like in full gear after not being able to run around and be psycho for a few days… R&R!


	21. Just incase the links didnt work

if the links dont work on the chapter before they are also on my profile, hopefully they work.


	22. At the club!

Okay well you sorry it's late but to make up for that I'll be long! I've been sick then school work I had to catch up on and ugh! It was madness. At least around, hmmmm…..1000 words!! No more wasting time or words! .Onto the story!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

::Recap::

"Hey! Temari yelled at a few boys close enough to their table. As soon as the guys got there they smiled suggestively and Temari asked if they would mind buying the girls drinks. They got what they wanted and were promised a dance later in return.

Laughing they made a toast and began to drink. This was going to be a long night.

::End Recap::

"So what brings you lovely ladies out on the town all alone? Your boyfriends away?" One of the guys said slyly his pale blue eyes shining.

"Nope, just a girl's night out!" Tenten slurred, she never could keep her liquor down, and this was only her second (2nd) drink.

"What about you guys, no jealous girlfriends we should watch out for right?" Temari flirted, winking at Sakura.

"Nope you won't have to worry about that, unless you would like to be my jealous girlfriend." The second boy, long white hair with unmistakable green eyes, suggested looking at Temari like candy.

"She'd rather not." Shikamaru/Tobikuma said sternly, fortunately the girls didn't notice.

"I'm Kimiaro by the way." The boy with white hair ignored Shikamaru's comment completely.

"Oh how rude of me," the green eyed boy began, "My name is Sasori. What are yours?"

After introductions and Tenten being loud and drunk, worse than Lee in his drunken fist mode, the girls decided it was time… TO THE DANCE FLOOR!!!!!!

The song That's What Girls Do! by No Secrets began playing throughout the building.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH. I love this song!!!" Hinata squealed. And began a chain reaction by grabbing Isamu's hand that in turn reached out of and grabbed Tobikuma who grabbed Temari who pulled Ino along who took Gin therefore Ai follow dragging Sakura who tried to regain control by reaching for Rei who held onto Tenten who was drooling on Neijl who instinctively grabbed a hold of Cho. Sasori and Kimiaro walked behind the chain.

In the middle of the dance floor the 'girls' stood awkwardly look confused and out of place, while the (real) girls began dancing and singing along. Sasori and Kimiaro joined much to the 'girls' displeasure.

"So, what brought you all the way to Konoha sexy?" Kimiaro questioned Shikamaru, just his luck.

"Exchange program…?" Shikamaru said it as a question more or less.

"Hey, one questions babe. Is your name Pepsi cause' I've gotta have it."

Temari walked over and slapped Kimiaro, hard. "You pervert leave her the hell alone she doesn't need her last memory of Konoha to be and ugly ass like you trying to get in her pants." She then turned her tone into a more seductive tone, "You know what you should do if you really want to get laid right?"

"No but I hope your gonna tell me." Kimiaro got closer to Temari's face and just before Shikamaru beat him up Temari kneed him in the groin (Kimiaro not Shika he's still a girl!!) and yelled "Go crawl up a chickens ass and wait!" after one more kick to the stomach Temari turned to Shikamaru.

"Um, thanks." Shikamaru/Tobikuma blushed.

"No problem, hey um you want to dance Tobikuma?" Temari put her hand out and grasped his/her hand and pulled him/her to the dance floor.

"hmm what song do you want to hear?" Temari asked Shikamaru/Tobikuma.

"Umm what about Black Cat by Mayday Parade?" Shikamaru/Tobikuma said still thinking about songs.

"Yay I love that song and it's been stuck in my head forever, hurry lets get there before Ino chooses the song haha." Temari dragged the still thinking boy/girl (haha boy/girl –giggles-) over to the DJ.

After some flirting the DJ played the song for them. Temari dragged Shikamaru out onto the dance floor and forced him/her to dance.

"Haven't you ever gone clubbing before in your village?" Temari asked while still dancing and singing to the song.

"Yea, it's been a while though."_ 'What a drag… I hope this doesn't wear off in front of the girls otherwise were so dead.'_ Shikamaru worried.

-------------------------------------

.:.Meanwhile With The Others.:.

-------------------------------------

"NO! Tenten get off the table. DON'T TAKE OFF YOUR DRESS!!!! TENTEN GET OVER HERE NOW!!!" Neji/Neijl screamed at her chasing her around the club and even climbing onto a table to stop her from making the mistake off undressing.

"Awww come on Neijl," Tenten slurred, "Your being no fun."

"This is going to be a looong night." Neji/Neijl sighed.

"HAHA! Look at Neijl, finally I don't have to be stuck baby sitting Tenten." Ino laughed pointing towards the sight.

"Awwh poor Neijl, this is her maybe only time in Kohana and she has to look over Tenten…" Sakura said.

"It looks like she's dealing with it okay." Sakina smirked. _'THAT'S PAY BACK NEJI! MUAHAHAHA take Gaara's side saying I look like I have a chicken ass glued to my head...' _Sasuke thought evilly.

"True." Sakura smiled.

Suddenly Kin appeared. "Hello, Sakina, lets Dance."

'_Creepy psycho!'_ was everyone's first thought.

"NO! I mean uh, no thanks?" Sasuke said nervously, his voice even shaking a little.

"Awwwh don't be shy!" Kin glomped Sakina/Sasuke and dragged him/her to the middle of the dance floor. (A/N-glomped means hugged-)

"Hinata, want to dance with me?" Isamu/Naruto asked smiling_. 'Hinata-chan is so going to kill me if she finds out I'm me. Better live like I only have 10 seconds, seeing as that might be true!' _Naruto thought.

"hey Blossom, wanna dance?" Sasori asked not giving Sakura a time to answer.

-Smack-

Gaara looked surprised, _'Damn it Temari, I was going to kick his ass…'_ Gaara/Ai grumbled.

Temari has slapped Sasori and he left with Kimiaro. (-seeing as he almost grabbed Sakura's ass and she didn't know yet, Temari gave them a 10 second start.-)

'10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…' Temari thought. "Sakura I just thought I should warn you Sasori was going to grab your ass."

"…WHAT???!" Sakura screamed letting her Inner take over for a bit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inner Sakura went up to where the guys were at. After cracking her knuckles fire began behind her as she snapped her gloves (the ones she got from Tsunade).

"Shit." Both boys said.

"Damn right." Inner Sakura yelled and began to attack. She didn't kill or injure them into hospitalization, but enough for them to understand not to mess with her.

"After returning to her normal self, Sakura skipped over to her group and began laughing.

You may be wondering, "what happened to Rei/Kiba and Cho/Lee?"

Correct? Well they weren't so lucky as the other 'girls'.

"Uh Lee?"

"Yes Kiba?"

"I'M A GUY AGAIN! BUT I'M STILL WEARING A DRESS!"

"MEE TOO YOUTHFUL ONE!"

"Crap how can we warn the others without being caught?!?!" Kiba worried.

"Better yet, how do we leave here without looking like cross-dressers?" Lee worried serious for once.

END CHAPTER 18! (it is 18 right??) lol anyway sorry it was forever, forgive me? Until next time……


	23. Uhohh!

HELLO!!!!!!! I'm Bacccckkkk!!! Ooo!! The story is heating up the boys are starting to turn back! ZOMG!! Okay I want to see what happens ( I don't know who will change and when I'm sugar high and everything is just going like bullets in my brain must type story!!!) well this chapter will hopefully be long 2000 words is my goal I hope I pass it!!! FORWARD!!

Disclaimer: I'm sick of writing these… I DON'T OWN IT GO AWAY LAWSUITS!

---------Eats your skittles then buys you 5 bags more to make up for it-------

::Recap::

"Uh Lee?"

"Yes Kiba?"

"I'M A GUY AGAIN! BUT I'M STILL WEARING A DRESS!"

"MEE TOO YOUTHFUL ONE!"

"Crap how can we warn the others without being caught?!?!" Kiba worried.

"Better yet, how do we leave here without looking like cross-dressers?" Lee worried serious for once.

::END RECAP::

"How are we going to get out of here without anyone seeing us?!?!?!" Kiba whispered harshly towards Lee who was having a breakdown himself saying it's unyouthful to be caught like this.

"Kiba… what if my Blossom or one of the other girls see one of the guys change?" Lee's eyes grew wide at his question.

Kiba in turn worried for his friend's lives screamed out, "Forget our problems Lee! THE GUYS COULD DIE IF WE DON'T WARN THEM!!"

--------------------With the others-----jaws theme—DUNdunDundun--------------

After Sakura's little, err contact with Sasori and Kimiaro, the club manager had to ask them to leave.

"WHAT?! It was only self defense!! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!! Whatever we don't need YOUR stupid club anyway." Ino threw a hissy fit.

After the manager left Ino sure let Sakura have it.

"What the hell Sakura!! This is the 5th time we got kicked out of that club because you had to beat someone up or scared them so bad they piss themselves. You are SO in trouble later, just wait until tonight." Ino threatened.

"It's not my fault! These people were put on the earth just for the purpose of pissing me off in every way possible!!" Sakura argued pouting.

"Let's just go swimming!!" Tenten yelled hoping to stop the argument.

"OKAY!" Temari yelled.

"Tag you're it! Betcha can't catch me!" Tenten giggled tapping Neji/Neijl on the shoulder and running away with everyone one else.

'_Why I am always reduced to these things… what happened to my title of __'The Great Neji Hyugaa????__''_ Neji thought as he ran after the girls.

**---------------------------------**Back with Lee and Kiba**-----------------------------------**

"Do you think they are still here?" Kiba looked for an exit that wouldn't make them walk in front of the whole club in dresses coming from the GIRLS bathroom.

"Eureka!" Shouted Lee in excitement.

"What is it?" Kiba turned and saw the window that Lee was pointing at. "Perfect you go through first and I'll follow." Kiba smiled.

(I know what your all thinking, why don't they just poof there? Well they haven't thought about it yet. Stupid, silly boys.)

"Right!" Lee said with him signature blinding smile and his thumbs up. The window cracked open and lee slid though silently landing onto the ground. Kiba soon followed.

"Let's get changed first." Kiba suggested looking down embarrassed.

"Tsunade should know of the current situation though. She might be able to help." Lee said as they hid in a near by tree.

"Ugh. Fine Tsunade better have something we can change into." Kiba sighed.

"Do you think they've noticed we are gone yet?" Lee wondered aloud.

"Its not like they could ever forget us, I'm sure they are looking everywhere for us." Kiba said confidently. The two boys now blessed with the clock of night ran swiftly and silently to the Hokage's tower, or that's how it was until.

"Kiba? Lee? What are you wearing…" a familiar monotone voice questioned.

Stopping dead in their tracks both Kiba and Lee turned their heads to face the one and only living walking bug house, Shino.

"It's um the new style, yea. Like how in some other villages they um think it's hot…" it came out more as a question than an answer form Kiba.

"It is to increase youthfulness!" Lee exclaimed like nothing was wrong.

At first the bug collector was silent. "Don't ever wear that again, it's not your color and you look like Orochimaru's mini-me." Shino stated before shivering and walking quickly away thinking, _'And people say I'M weird?'_

"Phew! That was a close one let's run faster we're almost there!" Kiba whispered and began after Lee in their quest to reach Tsunade before their friends became punching bags for the girls.

---Back with the rest-------o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------ohmigoshes I iz excited---

They finally got the house and started changing into their swimsuits. The girls were in one room and the 'girls' were in another.

-POOF-

Right after tying her/his bikini strings Kankurno was female again.

"Noooooo!! My boobies!!" Kankurno whined grabbing at where his 'boobies' once were.

"…" everyone else stared at him like –what the hell just happened-

"Do you guys think that's why Kiba and Lee didn't come back with us?" Naruto/Isamu asked.

"Yea, probably." Shikamaru/Tobikuma answered.

"Is everything okay Gin?" Ino called out knocking on the door.

"Um yes just umm started my period?" Kankurno replied with the first thing that came to mind in a girly voice looking for help from the 'girls'.

"Do you need any tampons or anything?" Ino asked about to turn the door knob.

"No I'm okay! One minute!" Kankurno ran into the medium sized bathroom and locked the door.

"Okay meet you all in the pool!" Sakura yelled pulling Ino away from the door.

"Okay. We'll meet you there." Neijl/Neji called after them.

"Shit! What are we going to do? Their bound to notice we're dropping like flies." Kankurno said coming out of the bathroom still wearing only the tiny bikini. (haha tiny bikini).

"For once my brother is right. We have to have an excuse." Gaara/Ai said looking anywhere but his brother, for obvious reasons.

"Does anyone have Tsunade's phone number?" Sasuke/Sakina asked pulling out a cell phone.

-------------omg Kankurno in a TINY BIKINI!! That's just awkward--------------

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Tenten asked worried.

"I don't know but when are they going home?" Karin asked. (I forget she was in this story lol)

"Soon most likely but I'm going to miss them." Sakura sighed.

"Same but I can't wait for the guys to come back!" Temari exclaimed thinking of a special lazy genius.

"You know it! I miss Neji so much!" Tenten squealed happily.

"I'm going to check on them be right back guys." Sakura said.

"Hurry back Sakura." Hinata and Ino smiled and said at the same time.

"Kay." Sakura waved and walked into the house.

Once outside the door she was about to knock until she heard the following conversation.

-On the other side of the door (this is was Sakura hears)-

"Kankurno get dressed your making us blind!" Naruto/Isamu cried out.

"Sorry I don't anything to wear just be happy I'm not naked like when we changed the first time." Kankurno grumbled.

'_What is HE doing in a room full of GIRLS in MY house?!'_ Sakura was about to bust the door down when she heard them talking again.

"Now is no time to fight, just give me the damn number!" Sasuke/Sakina yelled at Gaara.

"159-6357" Said Gaara/Ai.

"Right." Sasuke/Sakina said dialing it.

--ring---ring—rii- "WHAT!"

"Ow fuck! What the hell don't yell in my ear like a banshee woman!" Sasuke/Sakina (being the ass he is) yelled into the phone.

"Oh, you're calling because you're turning into guys' right?" Tsunade stated more than questioned.

"How did yo-" Sasuke/Sakina began but got cut off by her.

"Kiba and Lee are here, as guys." Tsunade explained.

"Oh. Can you like make the girls leave so we can get there and no be spotted? And then you can say we came back once we all are guys again?" Shikamaru/Tobikuma suggested taking the phone from Sasuke/Sakina.

"Well yes but it will be a bit. Just wait." Tsunade said hanging up.

'_What the hell is going on? Maybe one Ino, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, or even Karin knows.' _Sakura thought running back down to the pool.

"I just overhead the most confusing conversation of my life. Is it even possible?" Sakura began to ramble and she told the girls everything she overheard.

A course of "WHAT?!?" from all the girls, except Karin, could be heard.

"So there was never any exchange program? They just got stuck as girls?" Temari seethed.

"Yea, pretty much. So what are we going to do for our revenge?" Tenten asked sharpening her weapons.

"We shouldn't let them know we know. And be around them all the time so when they change we can take immediate revenge." Ino smirked evilly.

Hinata fainted after realizing Naruto said he loved her and such when they were at the stream. (back in chapter 16).

"That means they all know we like them!" Sakura cried out and flushed bright red.

"I agree with Ino!" called out Hinata after regaining conciseness.

"Me too!" yelled Tenten.

"Me three!" Temari answered.

They all looked at Sakura.

"You know I'm all for it!" Sakura smiled wickedly.

During all this Karin just said back saying, "oh Sasuke-kun I knew it you are the best I love you-" and so on.

------------Back with them 'girls'-----------0o0o0o0o What will happen?----------

"Okay I guess we wait." Gaara said sitting down and closing his eyes.

the others followed suit except Naruto who just paced the room unable to sit still.

END

Chapter

Whatever This Is

Haha okay so this is going to be over in a few more chapters. I might do a squeal it depends on how it ends. The squeal would be the girl's revenge most likely. But I will have to have time to plan it out so I know where I'm going lol. Before updating anymore stories besides ones on my Many Ways To Kill A Sasuke… I want to finish this. So I will update as frequently as I can and still try to update my story Tour In Hell a few more times before totally focusing on this. Tell me what you thought, review and suggestions as always are accepted lol although I have it mostly planned out if you what something to happen I can add it. XD Hope you liked it.


	24. Sleeping Arrangments

Hiya!! The only reason the recap is so long is because it has Ino's idea and well yea haha XD sorry. Oh and I totally forgot Lee doesn't mold Chakra but in this story… he magically could …one time in his life…-smiles- okay well onto the story!

OH! And Awaii gave me part of the revenge idea so THANKS lol I was having writer block AND week long flu eeeeeeewwwwwwww. lol okay enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: why do we even have to do these? I mean really doesn't everyone on this site KNOW we don't own it? –Sigh–

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

::Recap::

"We shouldn't let them know we know. And be around them all the time so when they change we can take immediate revenge." Ino smirked evilly.

Hinata fainted after realizing Naruto said he loved her and such when they were at the stream. (Back in chapter 16).

"That means they all know we like them!" Sakura cried out and flushed bright red.

"I agree with Ino!" called out Hinata after regaining conciseness.

"Me too!" yelled Tenten.

"Me three!" Temari answered.

They all looked at Sakura.

"You know I'm all for it!" Sakura smiled wickedly.

During all this Karin just said back saying, "oh Sasuke-kun I knew it you are the best I love you-" and so on.

------------Back with them 'girls'-----------0o0o0o0o What will happen?----------

"Okay I guess we wait." Gaara said sitting down and closing his eyes.

The others followed suit except Naruto who just paced the room unable to sit still.

::End Recap::

"So until they change what's the plan?" Tenten smirked sharpening her kunai.

"Who's up for some foul play?" Temari laughed evilly imagining the boys surprise once her plan went into play.

"Like what?" Ino looked up for punching the water.

"Act like we like them." Temari shrugged.

"We do…" Hinata said not totally understanding.

"No I mean LIKE-LIKE, them as females…" Temari explained.

Ino laughed catching on, "PERFECT!"

"Haha! This is perfect!" Sakura laughed, "Now everyone calm down I'll go get them." Sakura got out of the pool and began to the room the 'girls' were in.

------------X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**Boyz**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0X------------

"What if the girls find out?" Naruto worried fearing all the girls, especially Sakura's new inhuman strength.

"They won't if SOMEONE keeps their damn mouth shut." Sasuke hissed back.

"What a drag. Why didn't we just admit it to them in the first place…?" Shikamaru sighed lazily.

"Um, because we are MANLY MEN! And don't want girls laughing at us and ruin our reputation... Well that's MY reason at least." Sasuke answered glaring.

"Manly men… dude you sound really gay. What are you Gai's mini-me?" Naruto laughed as Neji began twitching at the thought of Gai along with Lee and Sasuke following in a green spandex jumpsuit thing.

"MY EYES! AHHHHHHH MY BUAKUGAN IS RUINED ALL THANKS TO SASUKE AND HIS GREEN SPANDEX!" Neji yelled rolling on the ground his hands covering his eyes.

Everyone in the room stared wide eyed at him then Sasuke began twitching.

"I DON'T OWN GREEN SPANDEX!" he exploded.

"Guys shut up I hear someone coming up the stairs… Kankuro go to Tsunade's office or find Kiba and Lee and in the mean time we'll try to find a solution…" Gaara ordered leaving no room for arguments.

"Are you guys okay? We're coming in!" Ino knocked on the room before opening it just as Kankuro disappeared.

"Huh? Where did Gin go?" Tenten looked around innocently and the other girls tried not to smile.

"Tsunade called hi-," Naruto was elbowed by Gaara who spoke next.

"She had to report back to our old village early, Cho and Rei may have gone too." Gaara said without emotion while inside he was worrying like crazy.

'_**Kid you're so dead. HAHAHA'**_Shakaku mocked him.

'_Shut up, I just saved our asses. Wait the hell? I wouldn't get my ass handed to me anyway… HA!'_

'_**suuure, surre. You keep thinking that, our sexy medic nin could kick our ass then we can spank her for being naughty. ooh!ooh! get beat up! Sounds fun!'**_Shakaku suggested in a teasing way. (I umm or maybe not… 0o)

'_You're sick.'_

'_**You know you want it.'**_

'…' Gaara made no comment which means either he was disgusted with his demon or he didn't want to be proven wrong... (Naughty naught Gaara!)

"Ai? ARE YOU LISTENING???" Sakura waved a hand in front of Gaara/Ai's face.

"Huh?" He answered dumbly.

"I said lets go to the pool, silly." Sakura gave him/her a seductive smile and grabbed him/her hand and pulled him/her up.

"Kay." Gaara blushed slightly but shook it off.

"I never noticed but Tenten sure does look cute with Neijl, dontcha think?" Sakura giggled as they walked to the pool.

Gaara coughed and looked at her like she was mental. "They are both girls…"

"So? Tenten thinks she might really like Neijl, as MORE than a friend. Whoopsie! Don't tell that was a secret." Sakura giggled winking at the girls in the pool.

"Right…" Gaara was now thinking of whether or not the rest of the girls, well, liked them as girls like that.

"Isamu, do you still have that boyfriend or are you single now?" Hinata asked swimming closer to Naruto/Isamu. She made sure to pull up for under the water in just the right way that made the sun glisten off the water droplets on her skin.

"Um no?" Naruto/Isamu was mesmerized.

"Really? That's good; I think you're really cute by the way." Hinata blushed and then before Naruto/Isamu could react she splashed him/her.

"So, Tobikuma, do you think I look good in this swim suit?" Temari asked gesturing to the two piece dark purple swim suit with silver splatters randomly placed and the words 'Your Sexy' on her bottoms in the back. (aka her ass.)

"Um, uhh, y-yees." Shikamaru/Tobikuma stuttered. (Yes I have A LOT of A/N but THEE SHIKAMRU STUTTERED! Lol)

"I like the way yours fits on you too." Temari openly flirted.

"It's a little small." Shikamaru/Tobikuma stated awkwardly.

"That's why I like it." Temari winked then splashed him/her in the face.

Shikamaru was suddenly aware that either they know, or they have fallen for their girl selves! _'Damn, now how can I warn the others and how can we get out of here before turning back into guys?'_

It was getting late (seeing as the boys stayed so long in the changing room.) and the girls decided it was time for sleep.

"I don't want to sleep alone, my room is scary now, I think those guys from the club might have followed us home and might try something in my sleep." Sakura acted like she was terrified. "Ai, would you sleep with me in my bed tonight? Please you might be leaving soon. So please?"

"Err. I don't really sleep." Gaara/Ai explained thankful for once that his demon prevented that.

"but then you could keep watch and maybe you can fall asleep! Just PUHWEASE!" Sakura begged giving him a puppy pout.

"Fine." Gaara/Ai sighed defeated and dragged his/her feet into Sakura's Bed room.

"Ahh I don't want to sleep alone either!" Hinata squeaked out hugging Naruto/Isamu tightly.

"I'll stay with you." Naruto sighed knowing he was going to get pulled into it anyway.

"YAY!" Hinata dragged him into her room.

"Now I'm scared." Temari shuffled her feet looking up at Shikamaru/Tobikuma through her eyelashes.

"Yea um I have to change?" he searched for excuses not finding any and looked back at her.

"Please?" She asked so timid he could barley hear her.

"This one time." He said thinking, _'how troublesome.'_

Again a door closed. Kin didn't even ASK Sasuke, she just dragged him as his nail clung to the floor leaving a trail.

"So um Neijl? Will you, ya know, stay with me tonight?" Tenten looked everywhere but her/his face.

"Okay, sure." He smiled and walked with her to the room.

-------- In Sakura's Room! --------

"Aren't you changing?" Sakura asked as she got out her pajamas (pjs) from the drawers.

"yea I'll go to the bath room if you want." Gaara was begging I his head for her to say okay, yes, ANYTHING!

"Naw just stay here. We're both girls its okay right?" Sakura smiled as she turned back to her body length mirror and began to strip off her bathing suit.

'_**LOOK LEFT NOW! NOW KID I SAID NOW!! HURRY!'**_Shakaku yelled at Gaara.

'_NO! She would KILL me and besides it doesn't interest me.'_

'_**YES IT DOES! YES IT DOES! Or wait, are you ya know gay? OMG that's why you wouldn't look at yourself as female! AHHHHHHHH NO! WHY DID I GET STUCK WITH THE SEXUALLY DEPRIVED GUY THAT DOESN'T LIKE GIRLS?' **_Shakaku had tears streaming down his face. (NO OFFENCE TO ANYONE! I have A LOT of gay guy friends' lol and they were the ones that told me to add that so it's not to offend anyone okay? Back to the story!)

'_I am NOT gay. That would be Sasuke.'_

'_**Oh the guy with chicken-ass hair? Yea I'd rather be with you than him…'**_

Gaara sighed and began changing. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura in her birthday suit slowly, too slowly for him, pulling her pj's on.

'_This is gonna be a long night.' _Gaara sighed and began pulling his black and blood red boxers on and a black tee-shirt.

-------- In Hinata's Room! --------

"Thanks Isamu." Hinata said shyly thinking about what she was going to do.

"No problem Hinata, I'll be back in a second." Naruto/Isamu blushed.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"So the bathroom to change…" Naruto/Isamu seemed confused.

"Why not stay in here? We're both girls so, it wont hurt or anything." Hinata began searching through her drawers for her baby blue silk pj's with an orange fox on the front of her shirt and little orange foxes playing on the bottoms.

"uuh well okay… I guess." Naruto/Isamu was freaking out inside although he tried not to show it on the outside.

'_Shit what do I do? UGH!'_ Naruto cursed and sighed sadly.

'_**You could always use this to your advantage. You are going to die from them maybe so why not live a little before your dead! Sneak a peak!'**_ Kyuubi winked.

'_whhhaaaa?! I can't! Hinata-chan would kill me and what if she never talks to me again. Well maybe one peak won't hurt… NO! I won't… Damn okay hormones kicking in, one peek. Then NEVER again!' _Naruto argued with himself.

Naruto looked fro the corner of his eye at Hinata as she pulled off her swim suit and began to slide on her bra and panties. He looked away after she got her shorts and shirt on.

'_I'm so dead.'_

'_**But it was worth it!'**_

'_Shut up it's YOUR fault I'm going to die… jerk.'_

'_**HEY! Don't be mean... That's it I'm leaving!'**_Kyuubi began pouting in Naruto's mind and sulked in the corner of his cage.

'_FINE!'_

Hinata climbed into bed and patted the spot next to her. Naruto/Isamu slid in under the covers and Hinata cuddled up to him. Sure he was a girl but if he was a boy still he would be having a hard time controlling something. (If you get my drift.)

'This is going to be a long night.' Naruto thought before he closed his eyes.

-------- In Tenten's Room! --------

"Well let's get dressed!" Tenten giggled as she threw off her bathing suit before Neji/Neijl even got the chance to turn around or say anything.

'_Whoa. That's hot. Wait no! The ALMIGHTY NEJI HYUGAA doesn't say things as such. Even though she is beautiful… Uh, I don't want to die this young!' _Neji thought and he turned after taking his stare of Tenten's nudeness.

"Ready to sleep?" Tenten smiled from the bed she currently occupied.

"Sure." Neji/Neijl climbed into the bed thinking, _'As if I can sleep with you distracting me.'_ He sighed.

'_This is going to be a long night.'_

-------- In Temari's Room! --------

"Man I'm BEAT!" Temari laughed as she threw off her bathing suit quicker than Shikamaru could blink.

Quickly he turned and flushed a color ten shades darker than Gaara's hair.

"I'll go change in the other room…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Why? We're both girls it doesn't matter besides I'm done haha. You're slow Tobikuma! But its okay, I still love you!" Temari was on a bit of a sugar and adrenaline rush.

"Right, heh." Shikamaru sighed. _'Troublesome woman, troublesome jutsu that's stuck. What a drag.'_

Shikamaru/Tobikuma changed quickly and lay in the bed. Temari snuggled into him.

'_this is going to be a long night.'_

-------- In Karen's Room! --------

"YAY I GET TO WEAR MY SEXY PAJAMAS!" Karen squealed in a fan girlish manor.

'_Aw hell no.'_ Sasuke thought looking away ready to puke as she stripped into 'Sasuke Fan Club' pj's.

"Heh, yea there, errrm, nice." Sasuke hesitantly said.

"Thanks!" She smiled and got into the bed pulling Sasuke/Sakina into it with her. Karen hugged Sasuke/Sakina close and feel asleep.

'_This is going to be a REALLY long night.' _Was the last thought Sasuke had before falling asleep.

-------- Ino! --------

"Hmm I wonder how the plan is coming along. Good thing I'm actually getting sleep tonight. Hahahahah! Only because stupid Kankuro isn't here anymore… oh well I still get to kick his ass once the rest turn back which should be soon." Ino giggled softly as she fell asleep.

-x-0-x-

**End Chapter!**

Yes shortish and longish lol. I'll try updating tomorrow as well. I MIGHT make a squeal if you guys want once this one is finished. Okay well R&R is you would please! Thank you all for reading this story I'm glad you like it!!


	25. preview of next chappie TT srry

I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update T-T

**--PREVIEW!!--**

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update T-T**

**I didn't mean to!! My mom's friends sons and their friend were at my house ALL SPRING BREAK XP lol it wasn't that bad except I was like the only girl unless my friends came over and I got my hair done -smiles- AND I learn (kinda) how to skateboard. Okay but anyway… I don't get a laptop until I get at least an A in EVERY class. Even trig!! XP booo math!! Lol anyway let's read the story! Okay AND my stupid computer got a virus and all my fanfiction stuff got wiped off and I was ALMOST done XC rawr… oh AND exams are this week but that also means this is the LAST week of school. Which means SUMMER with means MORE UPDATES! Yay!! BUT then drivers training which I forgot about (still in it baah-humbug) and ugh so much but I'm sure you don't care you just want the story so tadaaa:**

**I'm sorry again! (onto the story!)**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_**inner/demon'**_

:Recap:

"Hmm I wonder how the plan is coming along. Good thing I'm actually getting sleep tonight. Hahahahah! Only because stupid Kankuro isn't here anymore… oh well I still get to kick his ass once the rest turn back which should be soon." Ino giggled softly as she fell asleep.

:Recap:

The rest of the night was uneventful. Unless you count the guys worrying about what was going to come tomorrow… then it was nerve-racking. Of course seeing as Gaara doesn't sleep and the rest of the guys were either still staring at the ceiling thinking wtf just happened. (Even if it happened hours ago…).

ANYWAY!

Ino was the first to wake up, not including the boys that didn't sleep.

'_Hmmm I wonder if its too early to put our plan into action… naww.'_

She took a deep breath and then screamed loud enough for everyone in the house, hell everyone in the village, to hear.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!"

This was followed by a lot of people jumping out of their beds and a certain few getting ready to beat whoever woke them into a bloody pulp. Before Gaara could blink Sakura was out of the room and down in front of Ino ready to used her inhuman strength to mess up that pretty little face until Ino stopped her.

"WAIT! Forehead remember I HAD to get everyone up early," by now the rest of the girls were down there and Sakura set Ino down, the boys hadn't moved still confused.

"Why…?" Tenten asked still asleep and confused.

"Duh we have to get out," Ino looked around suspiciously and whispered the last part, "plan into action."

Temari and Hinata were quite then a loud; "Oooooh!" was heard from them.

Steps were heard from the stair case and the girls started talking about random things and what they should have for breakfast.

The 'girls' walked down confused expressions and all.

Naruto/Isamu yawned stretching his/her arms.

"Good morning." Hinata said quietly.

Neji/Neijl and Shikamaru/Tobikuma nodded in response.

"Hey umm where is Karen and Sakina?" Ino asked noticing they were both missing in action.

Suddenly a loud crashing noise came from upstairs along with shouts that were muffled by the distance.

"Want to check it out?" Temari suggested.

"Nothing better to do." Sakura said.

The girls grinned and dragged the guys behind them up to the room Karen and Sasuke/Sakina were staying.

-Inside-

"OKAY! OKAY YOU WIN! JUST TAKE IT!" Sasuke/Sakina screamed.

Karen squealed and hugged whatever it is Sasuke/Sakina shoved into her arms.

-Outside the door-

"Did you see what she's hugging?" Temari questioned.

"Are those Sasuke Fan Club pajamas?" Ino asked slightly disturbed.

"Not even WE were THAT obsessed with Sasuke-teme." Sakura made a 'eww' face.

Gaara/Ai and Neji/Neijl stifled a laugh from the look on Sasuke/Sakina's face. While Naruto/Isamu started laughing so hard tears began forming in his/her eyes after seeing what Karen was hugging. Hinata was trying to get Naruto/Isamu to tell her what he/she saw but he/she couldn't stop laughing. Shikamaru/Tobikuma fell asleep against the wall.

"hahahahhahaa... Sa-sa-hahahhahaha-suke's- CLOTHES!"

"did she just say Sasuke's clothes…? Karen is hugging Sasuke's clothes… I don't get it." Ino said confused.

"n-n-ooo! Hahaa! Boxers, hahha, key to house,., hahaaa look … look at the... hahaa computer!" Naruto/Isamu chocked out now crying from lack of oxygen.

Everyone looked into the room past the terrified Sasuke/Sakina and disturbing Karen to the computer screen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!! THEY BURN MAKE IT STOP!!" Gaara/Ai and Sakura screamed falling to the floor scratching their eyes dramatically.

Temari started laughing along with Naruto/Isamu. Tenten make puking noises for dramatic effect. Neji turned around twitching. Hinata fainted.

Karen opened her door upon hearing all the commotion.

"WHAT DID YO DO TO MY HOUSE?" Sakura yelled still on the floor.

"I made this the best room ever!" Karen squealed throwing her hands in the air.

"Ack! Nooo. This reminds me of that Chirs Crocker and his Brittany obsessed room…" **(Link on my page lol it so creepy my friend sent it to me and I was like –twitch- wtf?)**

"Why are those pictures on your computer…" Ino was the first to step into the, now Sasuke covered, room.

"Well I stalk Sasuke ya know? And anyway I was watching him change once and some kid said 'take a picture it will last longer' and I was like GREAT IDEA! So I took out my camera and started taking pictures I have some from his showers too and I have one of him in a pink fluffy bathrobe and bunny slippers glaring at a rubber duckie!" Karen gushed still talking while Tenten printed 1000 copies of the picture of Sasuke in a pink fluffy bathrobe with bunny slippers glaring at a rubber duckie.

'Mr. Quackers, you jerk!' Sasuke/Sakina yelled in his/her mind with tears streaming down his/her face.

"I GOT COPIES!" Tenten screamed making Neji/Neijl, Temari and Ino help her bring them out of the room while Sasuke/Sakina sat in a corner and went all emo on them.

"RETREAT!" Sakura yelled throwing her fist in the air.

Gaara/Ai went into girly mode and just walked over and poked Sasuke/Sakina before going back to normal Gaara mode and walking out of the room.

(im soooo sorry I haven't had time is long stories and blahness but I wont have a lot of time so when I can I'll finish and turn this… preview chapter into a REAL full LONG chappie!!)

-pouts- im sooooo sorry!!

Damn you family and people that planned on taking me places with out computer access!

--Huggles-chan

aka

Mitsuki-chan I'm sorry again but I love you all and once I start up I'll update to make up for it. Please bear with me??


	26. blackmail part 1

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'_**inner/demon'**_

* * *

:Recap:

"Hmm I wonder how the plan is coming along. Good thing I'm actually getting sleep tonight. Hahahahah! Only because stupid Kankuro isn't here anymore… oh well I still get to kick his ass once the rest turn back which should be soon." Ino giggled softly as she fell asleep.

:Recap:

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful. Unless you count the guys worrying about what was going to come tomorrow… then it was nerve-racking. Of course seeing as Gaara doesn't sleep and the rest of the guys were either still staring at the ceiling thinking wtf just happened. (Even if it happened hours ago…).

ANYWAY!

Ino was the first to wake up, not including the boys that didn't sleep.

'_Hmmm I wonder if it's too early to put our plan into action… naww.'_

She took a deep breath and then screamed loud enough for everyone in the house, hell everyone in the village, to hear.

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!"

This was followed by a lot of people jumping out of their beds and a certain few getting ready to beat whoever woke them into a bloody pulp. Before Gaara could blink Sakura was out of the room and down in front of Ino ready to used her inhuman strength to mess up that pretty little face until Ino stopped her.

"WAIT! Forehead remember I HAD to get everyone up early," by now the rest of the girls were down there and Sakura set Ino down, the boys hadn't moved still confused.

"Why…?" Tenten asked still asleep and confused.

"Duh we have to get out," Ino looked around suspiciously and whispered the last part, "plan into action."

Temari and Hinata were quite then a loud; "Oooooh!" was heard from them.

Steps were heard from the stair case and the girls started talking about random things and what they should have for breakfast.

The 'girls' walked down confused expressions and all.

Naruto/Isamu yawned stretching his/her arms.

"Good morning." Hinata said quietly.

Neji/Neijl and Shikamaru/Tobikuma nodded in response.

"Hey umm where is Karen and Sakina?" Ino asked noticing they were both missing in action.

Suddenly a loud crashing noise came from upstairs along with shouts that were muffled by the distance.

"Want to check it out?" Temari suggested.

"Nothing better to do." Sakura said.

The girls grinned and dragged the guys behind them up to the room Karen and Sasuke/Sakina were staying.

-Inside-

"OKAY! OKAY YOU WIN! JUST TAKE IT!" Sasuke/Sakina screamed.

Karen squealed and hugged whatever it is Sasuke/Sakina shoved into her arms.

-Outside the door-

"Did you see what she's hugging?" Temari questioned.

"Are those Sasuke Fan Club pajamas?" Ino asked slightly disturbed.

"Not even WE were THAT obsessed with Sasuke-teme." Sakura made a 'eww' face.

Gaara/Ai and Neji/Neijl stifled a laugh from the look on Sasuke/Sakina's face. While Naruto/Isamu started laughing so hard tears began forming in his/her eyes after seeing what Karen was hugging. Hinata was trying to get Naruto/Isamu to tell her what he/she saw but he/she couldn't stop laughing. Shikamaru/Tobikuma fell asleep against the wall.

"hahahahhahaa... Sa-sa-hahahhahaha-suke's- CLOTHES!"

"did she just say Sasuke's clothes…? Karen is hugging Sasuke's clothes… I don't get it." Ino said confused.

"n-n-ooo! Hahaa! Boxers, hahha, key to house,., hahaaa look … look at the... hahaa computer!" Naruto/Isamu chocked out now crying from lack of oxygen.

Everyone looked into the room past the terrified Sasuke/Sakina and disturbing Karen to the computer screen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!! THEY BURN MAKE IT STOP!!" Gaara/Ai and Sakura screamed falling to the floor scratching their eyes dramatically.

Temari started laughing along with Naruto/Isamu. Tenten make puking noises for dramatic effect. Neji turned around twitching. Hinata fainted.

Karen opened her door upon hearing all the commotion.

"WHAT DID YO DO TO MY HOUSE?" Sakura yelled still on the floor.

"I made this the best room ever!" Karen squealed throwing her hands in the air.

"Ack! Nooo. This reminds me of that Chirs Crocker and his Brittany obsessed room…" **(Link on my page lol it so creepy my friend sent it to me and I was like –twitch- wtf?)**

"Why are those pictures on your computer…" Ino was the first to step into the, now Sasuke covered, room.

"Well I stalk Sasuke ya know? And anyway I was watching him change once and some kid said 'take a picture it will last longer' and I was like GREAT IDEA! So I took out my camera and started taking pictures I have some from his showers too and I have one of him in a pink fluffy bathrobe and bunny slippers glaring at a rubber duckie!" Karen gushed still talking while Tenten printed 1000 copies of the picture of Sasuke in a pink fluffy bathrobe with bunny slippers glaring at a rubber duckie.

'Mr. Quackers, you jerk!' Sasuke/Sakina yelled in his/her mind with tears streaming down his/her face.

"I GOT COPIES!" Tenten screamed making Neji/Neijl, Temari and Ino help her bring them out of the room while Sasuke/Sakina sat in a corner and went all emo on them.

"RETREAT!" Sakura yelled throwing her fist in the air.

Gaara/Ai went into girly mode and just walked over and poked Sasuke/Sakina before going back to normal Gaara mode and walking out of the room.

* * *

OKAY THIS IS WHERE THE LAST PREVIEW LEFT OFF!! SO HERE IS THE REST OF THE CHAPTER I HAD TO WRITE IT I JUST GOT BACK FROM CAMPING AND AM REALLY TIRED BUT STILL WRITING IT!! SORRY IT WONT BE AHMAYZING OR ANYTHING BUT IM TRYING!! :(

**: )**

**ONTO THE STORYYYYYYY:**

* * *

'_**WHAT THE HELL!?'**_ Shukaku screamed in shock.

'…_please tell me that was some sick joke._' Gaara moaned in his head.

Before the conversation could go on Sakura grabbed Gaara/Ai's hand and pulled her along as they ran back to the living room.

'_**We'll talk later…' **_Shukaku sulked to the back of Gaara's mind.

'_hn.' _Gaara replied.

It was about then Gaara noticed 3 things.

He was in the living room with everyone else except Sasuke and Karin.

All the guys were giving him the 'we saw you go girly and are going to make fun of you later …. And you can't kill us' look.

Sakura was still holding his hand.

At that third realization Gaara began to blush.

"That was sooooo great!" Temari laughed.

"I know did you see the look on his face?" Ino was leaning on Temari for support.

'_His?!' _every guy in the room thought slightly panicked.

Hinata noticed and didn't want to give away the fact they knew who the girls really were and cleverly thought of a solution.

"I know look at the picture, who would have thought Sasuke the mighty Uchiha would be soo , girly?" she giggled looking at the picture.

The others girls caught on then Tenten being pure evil thought of a new idea.

"Hey we have black mail for Sasuke, what about the rest of the guys?" Smiling as the guys paled.

"I can get them on my brothers!" Temari offered.

"I have some of Kiba and Neji." Hinata volunteered.

"I have some of Lee." Tenten laughed.

"I have some of Naruto." Sakura chuckled.

"Shikamaru!" Ino sang out.

'_oh shit.' _What the only thing going through the guys mind.

"so first things first, putting these pictures up." Sakura said holding a stack of the Sasuke pictures and multiple stapling guns.

"YES!" the girls cheered.

"Yay..?" the guys tried not being obvious.

"Meet back here with the other pictures after posting these all over the village. Okay?" Temari said.

everyone agreed and the guys were worried about their reputations.

"If you want you can wait here." Sakura said the 'girls' –cough-guys-cough-.

"Umm okay." Tobikuma/Shikamaru said because everyone else was sort of in denial thinking of what pictures might be used against them.

"Okay see you soon!" the girls left and then the guys were alone.

"Okay… this is sooo unfair. And dude Gaara what was wit that girly moment?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do you think it's and effect? Like me might actually become girls? OMG I cant be a girl!! What happened to hokage! Naruto the next hokage not Isamu the hokage. AHHHHHHH and I won't get RAMEN DISCOUNTS!!" Naruto sulked in Sasuke's wanna-be-emo-corner with tears in his eyes.

"For once that idiot has a point. What if we do start acting like girls?" Neji worried.

"No way in hell." Gaara glared at everything.

"what?" Shikamaru looked confused.

"THERE'S NO WAY IM GOING TO BE A GIRL!" Gaara went girly mode again and threw a tantrum like the stuck up rich girls you always see on TV when they don't get their way… sigh.

Naruto came out of the corner. "isn't that girlish Gaara?"

As if someone threw ice water on him Gaara stopped and stood up glaring even harder. He even killed one of Sakura's flowers with that glare… poor defenseless flower.

Anyway…

"…" Gaara was pissed and not talking.

"Should we call Tsunade?" Neji asked.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed while dialing the number.

The phone rang a few times before,

"WHAT!" the voice on the other side yelled.

"Drunk as always… listen up troublesome woman is it possible for us to turn more feminine the longer the jutsu is stuck?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Huh? Oh Tobikuma! Yes that could happen. Why? Did something happen?" Tsunade asked suddenly sober.

"Yea, Gaara keeps going into, how should I say, girly moods." Shika explained.

"I'll look for ways to prevent it and call if I find something." Tsunade said, "bye."

With that she hung up.

"Well?" Neji Gaara and Naruto looked at him with hope.

"she'll look for way to prevent it."

"that's it?"

"yep."

"Uggggghhh we're gonna be girls forever!!"

"shut up Naruto!"

Just then before anything else could be said the girl were back. With pictures.

"TO THE COPY MACHINE!!" Sakura yelled throwing her fist in the air.

The girls ran and the guys ran after them.

"First Neji!" Tenten took the picture and placed it face down in a machine clicking some button and the picture popped up onto the screen. And began printing 10000 copies.

'_Oh kami no!'_ was all Neji could think as everyone began laughing.

This was a recent picture of him and Hinata in her room. He was modeling but not as himself, no. He was pretending to be a girl. Yes you heard… read right. The great and powerful Neji Huugya was posing as a girl.

His hair was parted to the side and he wore a creamy white dress that went to his ankles and pointed white heels. He had on pale purple eye shadow and clear lip gloss.

Yes, not too bad, there were worse pictures, but still you wouldn't want it around the whole village!

_:Dinggg:_

* * *

The machine was done printing the copies.

Next victim… Lee.

Even if he wasn't there it still sucked to be him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH MY EYES!" Sakura yelled making gagging sounds while laughing.

Lee's picture was him drunk trying to kiss Gai sensei. Gai, thinking it was a display of youthfulness, is encouraging him. Sunset background sparkles and all that 'shining blind your eyes smile' glory… it was a scary sight.

_:Dinggg:_

* * *

COPIES COMPLETE!

"OHH MINE NEXT!!" Temari said a little TOO excited.

"Kayyy!" Sakura said in a singy-song-voice.

"Kankuro first, MUAHAHAHHAAA-cough cough- I mean tehee?" Temari laughed.

Ino got a hold of it before placing it in the machine. Why did she like him again?

In the picture Kankuro was in his room, which was lilac and Barbie pink. Speaking of Barbie… he had the 'life size' model of every year and all the matching outfits. (Idk if they make news ones or not but eh him not a doll person... they scare me actually!) Anyway, he was 'dancing' with one while wearing the matching pink ballerina tutu. In the picture he is holding her like he is dancing with her anyway, even if he is –cough- kissing the doll as well.

"OMG! Ino your lover is a freak!" Tenten yelled laughing.

"HEY! At least he doesn't have MAKE-UP on!" Ino screamed back.

"Um Ino-pig. Maybe you haven't noticed but he wears make-up everyday…" Sakura said slowly.

Ino clamped her mouth shut and pouted seeing as she had nothing to say to that.

The girls and even some of the guys laughed and giggles at her face.

"Now its Gaara's turn!" Temari sang holding out the word turn.

Sakura got excited and without realizing because blushing. She was all ready to see it when…

"Ano... Sakura-Chan?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked to where the voice came from.

'_**NO I wanna see Panda's picture! Remember OUR lil raccoon boy??**_**' **Inner testified.

But it was Ai, aka Gaara.

'_She can't see what ever picture that is…'_

'_**It can't be THAT bad… can it?'**_

Gaara glared at his demon and then turned toward Sakura who was looking at him strange.

"Well I was won-" He was cut off by Sakura squealing at the picture.

'_**Too late.' **_Shukaku laughed.

'_Damn.'_

"AWWWWHHH SO KAWAII!!" Sakura screamed momentarily forgetting Gaara was trying to talk to her.

Gaara's picture was to him embarrassing to everyone else not too bad.

It was him sleeping holding a worn teddy bear and smiling. Not smirk. SMILE. Not like AHHH lee smile but the kind you just faint for. (Lol).

"The big scary Gaara has a teddy bear?" Tenten choked on her laugher.

"He doesn't look so scary anymore." Hinata smiled.

If you haven't noticed by now the boys haven't commented on any pictures. They were too focused on what pictures were used on them or worrying about what ones would be shown.

Before the Gaara pictures were removed Sakura stole one and folded it putting it in her pocket.

"STALKER! Sakura is my baby bro's newly found stalker!" Temari shouted dramatically.

"OMG Billboard-brow DON'T GO ALL KARIN ON US!!" Ino yelled shaking Sakura.

"Drama queens." Tenten shook her head smiling while Hinata stood by giggling behind her hand as the blondes continued to shake Sakura making her dizzy.

Hinata remembered Kiba's picture. She felt pretty bad about this one but hey he didn't have many embarrassing photos!

_:__Dinggg:_

* * *

The copies of Gaara's were done.

"KIBA NEXT!" yelled Ino after dropping the now swirly eyed Sakura on the ground.

Hinata placed down the photo smiling, Kiba was SURE to react blowing the boy's cover.

A picture popped up of Kiba in a doggy suit sitting next to Akamaru like a dog. (Like how Inuyasha sits on his feet with his hands in front sorta if that makes sense…?) Both him and Akamaru staring at the toilet longingly.

"OMG was he going to drink out of that?" Ino screeched like the piggy she is.

"I'm not sure." Hinata replied honestly.

"Maybe he already did?" Temari said looking for what they were doing.

"Uuughhhh." Sakura stood up slowly holding her head.

"Do you think he wears the suit a lot?" Tenten giggled.

_:Dinggg:_

* * *

"Naruto's turn!" Sakura said now back to normal.

Hinata began blushing wondering was Naruto's picture would be like.

'_HA! I have no embarrassing pictures of me!'_

'_**You'd like to think that ne?'**_

'_Huh?'_

'_**You'll see…'**_

'_Kyuubi I don't under stand.' _Naruto started until he saw the picture.

It was Naruto tearing Kakashi's icha icha paradise book up. His smile was a mixture of his goofy grin and his 'i-just-thought-of-an-awesome-prank!-belive it!' face. This may not seem bad but if it were to be posted around the village like Sasuke's I can bet there would be one less Naruto in the world.

"WHAT?! Where did you GET all these pictures?" Naruto/Isamu shouted pointing.

'_Fuck. Naruto if the girls realize it's us because you your reaction. If these pictures get posted and Kakashi doesn't find you first, I swear I will kill you._' Gaara thought as if telepathic. And glared at Naruto hoping that just this once looks could kill.

"Huh? Their houses and their fangirl clubs duh." Ino answered not noticing the girls could expose them.

'_Damn it Ino we had the PERFECT chance. But no your stupidity ruined it. Then they'd know we knew. UHH.' _Temari yelled in her mind. Glaring at Ino hoping the same thing as Gaara.

"Oh." Naruto shivered at the looks he was getting from the guys as Ino shivered from the glares she got from the girls.

"Ummm…errrm.," Ino started quietly.

_:Dinggg:_

* * *

"SHIKAMARU'S NEXT!" Ino ran to the copier and threw the picture in.

This was a picture of his face after the peanut's 'love' affect worn off of the planters' lady from the commercial. Well only he was one of the guys following her and he kissed her too. But during the lip-lock the peanut's effects worn off and there you have it. Shikamaru wide-eyed and struggling to get out of the lock of this, gross creepy man, woman, ermm, thing, had him in.** (okay this is dumb but I saw the commercial and it made me smile so… if you haven't look for it the planets peanut super bowl one lol :) tehee)**

"AH hahaha! No wonder he likes you and not me Temari, he only goes for weirdos!" Ino laughed as Temari chased her out of the room.

The other girl's sighed and grabbed the copies and walked downstairs.

"You coming?" Tenten yelled noticing the 'girls' weren't following.

"Yea…" Neji/Neijl answered.

And the guys followed slowly, hoping to find a way to keep those pictures from the villages without revealing themselves.

(Sorry they weren't really funny I'm having damn writers block T-T I love you guys though –look at reader with cute puppy eyes- I'll try to get over this mind block and start updating like I used to.)

* * *

**END CHAPPIE!! 3041 words! Yay! Sorry it sucked I hope you can forgive me once I get back into the omg must write everyday pretty much mode I'll update like I used too!**

**Let's see…**

**Sasuke Sakina**

**Gaara Ai means love**

**Neji Neijl**

**Kiba ****Rei**** means polite and well behaved**

**Shikamaru ****Tobikuma**** Means flying cloud**

**Kankurno Gin Means silver**

**Lee ****Cho**** means butterfly**

**Naruto ****Isamu**** means vigorous, robust, and energetic**

**But only :**

**Sasuke Sakina**

**Gaara Ai**

**Naruto Isamu**

**Neji Neijl**

**Shikamaru Tobikuma**

**Are left!!**

**Wonder what will happen next!! **


	27. Sorry for the wait:

_OKay i am SOOOOO sorry i havent been on in forever i knowww :( _

_but i really really couldnt my life has been up down crazy with moving and back and forth and crazyy stalker ex's and that fun stuff so now that my life is back to normal (well my normal because otherwise it wouldnt be fun:) i will be updating my stories :)) very soon :)_

pleasee don't give up I wont make you wait long again :]]


End file.
